Children of fate
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: Many of you heard the story of Captain America and Some have heard the story of Lieutenant America. What if there was another twist to this story, what if that Captain America had a sister instead of a niece? A sister that had be lost since the age of six and they found each other fourteen years later.
1. Chapter 1

Emily was standing over the grave of her father, she just turned twenty and the war has been going on for a couple of years now. Emily was going to join the war as part of the SSR, part of the group of demigods to be trained in the super soldier programs. After the one has been picked that group of demigods would form a special group to fight against the things that normal soldiers didn't have a chance. Emily wasn't sure if she was going to come back from this war, she needed and wanted to see her father's grave for the last time if that happens. Emily had closed her eyes thinking back to the last time she was here at this grave, when she was six years old watching her father being buried next to the woman that for five years Emily had thought was her mother. Her wasn't the only one present, her twin brother, Steve was there as well as their new friend Bucky Barnes was there as well.

Fourteen years earlier

Emily and Steve were standing next to each other as their father's casket was lowered into the ground. On Steve's other side was Bucky Barnes, Emily was glad of having a new friend during this time. After their father was buried that three of them were taken to the orphanage, for the next year the three of them remained and they did everything together. Till one day that they were separated from each other, it was the day that Emily was adopted by a middle age couple of who had four other children but wanted one more child. When Emily was picked that she ask them to adopted Bucky and Steve of which they refused to do because of the fact they didn't any more room. Even with how much she refused to go that she was still taken away, she refused to use their last name of James. After refusing their name that they allowed her to keep her real last name of Rogers and she was almost seven at that point

For the next three years, Emily was more or less treated as the outcast of the family, even by the ones who adopted her. Half was due to the fact that they had too many kids already and her adopted parents were hardly ever at home. The other half was due to the fact that as she grew older that she started to see things that the rest of her adopted family didn't see and she had an ability over plants that the rest didn't have. Though she was not fully of it during that time since it was more the plants being healthier when she was around. So her adopted siblings called and treated her like a freak and her adopted parents did nothing about it. When Emily had reached ten that she couldn't take it anymore and that was when her life had really started and when the fate of the world had started the moment she had closed the door in the back yard and ran into the forest.

A fate that she doesn't realize will happen in many decades yet to come. Emily was running though the forest, there was a monster running after her, but than she had tripped over a root. The monster was close upon her as she turned around that it roared and was about ready to kill her when it screamed out in pain. Than the monster had turned into gold dust, most of the gold dust had fell on Emily. Emily had sat up more properly and notice a ten year old girl standing just behind of where the monster and the girl had walked up to where Emily was. The girl has long black hair, electric blue eyes and fair skin, she was about the same height as Emily. In her hand was a bronze sword, of which Emily thought it was odd that someone her age had a sword with her.

"Hi, I am Lauren Huntington." Lauren held her hand and Emily took it and Lauren helped her up.

"I am Emily Rogers." Emily looked to where the monster had been. "What was that?"

"A Manticore. I assume you are not fully aware about the demigods than?" Emily looked at Lauren when she said that. It seem hard to believe that there was demigods that were still around, but if Emily was one it will explain a lot of what has been happening to her.

"Demigods, as in the Greek stories?"

"Yes, you must be a demigod otherwise the manticore wouldn't have gone after you. Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"No, do you know yours?"

"Yes, I am the daughter of Zeus. Come on, we better get a move on. There is a place close by that is safe from what I had been told but my guide had been killed since he found me but he told me where it was." Emily and Lauren ran as fast they could and they made it to a farm road, they ran down the farm road of when they got to a hill. Emily and Lauren had went up the hill, when they were on the hill that Emily couldn't believe it. For below them was a camp and it had cabins in a u shape and there was a blue house that was four stories and there was an arena, a lake and a few other things that looked like from Ancient Greece times. A couple of the demigods had saw them and took them to the blue house or what is called the big house. Once there that they spoke to Chiron before he took Emily and Lauren in a tour, Emily was placed in the Hermes cabin while Lauren went to to the Zeus cabin. Emily couldn't help but notice that there two cabins that didn't have any campers in here, one was being Hera and the other being Demeter.

For the next couple of weeks, Emily remained unclaimed and she started to worry that she wasn't a demigod. But she had to be, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to cross over the border. No one seem to be able to figure out of who her parent was, though Emily would admit that she felt like they had overlooked something. Something that clearly showed of her godly parent was, out of everything she had tried that Emily was good at sword playing and cooking of which was an odd mix. When it the second time she played capture the flag that it was finally revealed who her godly parent was. She had the same duty as last game and like last time that she was ambush, last time she hadn't been prepared but she was ready this time. As Emily fought them that she felt a tug in her stomach and suddenly the branches from the trees started to grow and attack the ones who ambushed her.

Emily felt another tug and suddenly the leaves from the trees fall and the amount of leaves made it hard for the other campers to find good footing as they try to fight off the branches and Emily. It wasn't till Emily's team had managed to make it over to her team side that the branches started attacking. Emily felt another tug as she thought of allowing the branches to go back as they were along with the leaves. Sure enough both happen and she could hear gasp from people, Emily had looked up when she noticed that there was green light over her. In the green light was a poppy and a sheave of wheat and the green started to fade and the sheave of whets disappeared but the poppy had remained. Than the poppy had fell from where it was and Emily had catches it in her hand, when she caught the poppy that the poppy had wrapped itself around her wrist. Than Chiron had knelt down and the campers followed suit and he spoke.

"All hail, Emily Rogers, daughter of Demeter, goddess harvest, agriculture, grains, fertility of the earth, and the seasons." That night she moved all of her things into the Demeter cabin. Emily felt out of place now, since it seems she was the only child of Demeter but she knew she wasn't though for her father had made it plain to her that Steve and her were twins and that their mother ask him to raise them before leaving without coming back ever. Emily was sitting her bed thinking and wondering what is going on with her brother and if he would come here. As she sat there thinking that a voice had spoke making her jump when she heard it.

"Your brother is fine and no worries he is a demigod and my son but his path is somewhat different and both of you need to be ready in the next few years." In the doorway was stood a woman in her mid forties, she had long wavy black hair that was braided with dried grass in it. her eyes were large and brown, she was wearing a wheat golden dress, she looked nothing like Emily or Steve. The woman walked further into the cabin looking at Emily.

"Who are you?"

"I am Demeter." Emily got off her bed and looked at the woman carefully, the only thing that they had in common was that they had the same skin color.

"Why didn't you claim me sooner and why did you took me away from Steve?"

"Well, I wanted you to show your powers first before I claimed you so that no one doubted that you were my daughter, but taking you away from Steve was not my doing, it was another god or goddess that did that. Of who did that I have no idea but I knew that up till a certain age that you and Steve would walk two different paths that will help you in a few years time."

"What will happen?"

"What usually happens, a war or a prophecy. I am not sure which one it is but things are started to stir up in the east and you and your brother must be ready for what is to come. Be careful as you move forward from this point in time, for there are things you must face."

"What are they?"

"I can't tell you. But I can say that when the time is right that you will know what to do."

"Isn't there anything that you can tell me?" Her mother nodded to the poppy around her wrist.

"That poppy is my gift to you, it was wielded by your past half siblings. When your last half sibling died a hundred years ago that I took it and waited till I had another child before giving it back to a hero. All you have to is grasp hold of the poppy. The first one who wielded it was Persephone but than she ask to handed it down to my other children. The poppy will never leave your wrist till you die. Than it will either go to your brother or your child or another half sibling." Emily grasp hold of the poppy and it started to form into a sword. It was made out of celestial bronze like all the other weapons and the blade changed scenes from one season to another. The hood was green and one side of the hilt was a picture of her mother and on the other side of the hilt was a picture of her brother and he looked ten. Emily noticed that the stem of the poppy was still wrapped around her wrist. Not only that but the sword felt right in her hands unlike with the other swords she had used. "As he grows older that the picture of your brother will change to what he looks like. In a way, he will be close to you. Now let it go." Emily let go of her hold on the sword and she expect to fall but to her surprise that the sword grow back to being a poppy. Emily looked up at her mother.

"Thanks mom." Her mother nodded and spoke.

"I must leave now, but remember, I have been watching you and your brother your whole life and I will go doing so till you die." Her mother walked back though the door and closed it behind her. Emily closed her eyes. For the next ten years Emily been in training and gain new friends as she stay there as well as going on some missions, the one that she was closest to was Lauren, the first demigod she meet. Now that America joined in the war that Emily, Lauren and a few other demigods were part of the SSR. Emily turned away from her father's grave and walked over to Lauren of who was waiting for her at the edge of the cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky's pov

Bucky got his orders that day as well as his new uniform, he made a double date with two girls, now he just needed to find Steve. As Bucky looked for Steve that he thought back to when he was eight or seven when he first meet Steve and Emily when Steve was getting beaten up and Emily was trying to help protect Steve but was failing. Bucky stepped in and helped, the three of them bonded right away, he remembers the day emily was adopted and that was the last time he saw her. He felt his heart year in two and he knew Steve was hurt by that as well, Bucky was sure it hurt Emily the worst since she was losing two of her friends while they only lost one friend to sister. When the car turned the corner that he and the strangest feeling going over him, it was like a part of himself was missing. He couldn't explain those feelings for he didn't understand it, so he never told anyone about that feeling, not even Steve. Bucky heard Steve's voice from an alley and saw a guy hitting Steve. Bucky sighed and shook his head, Steve really needed to stop getting into fights, when the guy blocked Steve from hitting him and hit Steve that Bucky walked over and hit the guy.

"Hey. Pick on someone your size." Bucky hit the guy in the face before kicking him from behind. Than Bucky walked back over to where Steve was. "Sometimes, I think you like getting punched."

"I had him on the ropes." Bucky saw the piece of paper on the floor and went to pick it up, when Bucky unfolded the piece of paper that he looked at Steve. How many times was Steve going to try to join the army, Steve seems to never give up on fighting in the war.

"How many times is this? You're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously Jersey?" Bucky was concern about Steve, he lost one close friend, he didn't want to lose his best friend to even if Steve wanted to lay down his life for his country. This Steve noticed the uniform that Bucky was wearing.

"You get your orders."

"The 107. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out first thing in the morning. To England." Steve sigh when Bucky said that.

"I should be going." Bucky smiled before put his arm around his neck and they started walking down the alleyway.

"Come on. We got to clean you up."

"Why? Where we going?" Bucky handed him a newspaper and Steve took it.

"The future." After a few hours they went to the the World Exposition of tomorrow. As they entered that Bucky spoke up. "I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in new York." He knows it was a bit hard for Steve t find a girl, but Bucky knew he needed a girl and he hoped that Steve might like the girl that was to be his date.

"You know there's three and a half million here?"

"I'll settle for just one. Good thing I took care of that." Bucky waved at two girls that were waiting for them. One of the girls shouted at Bucky.

"Hey Bucky!" One of them was a blond and the other was a brunette.

"What'd you tell her about me?"

"Only the good stuff." When the girls saw the show for a Howard stark that Bucky and Steve went over to the show. Bucky hardly notice that Steve wasn't paying much attention till after the floating car failed he turned around and started to speak. "Why don't we treat this ladies to a dance?" He noticed that Steve was gone and he saw Steve going up to one of the buildings, Bucky followed him with the two girls behind him. When they were close to the building that he asked them to stay there before he entered. Steve was standing in front of one of the times that shows the face in a soldier's uniform, Bucky touched his shoulder and Steve turned around. "Come on. You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Bucky knew what Steve was thinking of doing again.

"You're really going to do this again?"

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck."

"As who, Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this."

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war."

"I know it's a war."

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on. There are men lying down their lives. I go no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me." Bucky looked at Steve, Steve was too small to go into war, he could be killed easier than Bucky could.

"Right. 'Cause you got nothing to prove." Steve and Bucky stood there watching each other than one of the girls spoke.

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" Bucky turned to face the two girls.

"Yes, we are." Than he turned back to Steve and walked backwards towards the two girls. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky walked back and hugged Steve, as Bucky walked back to Steve that he spoke.

"You're a punk."

"Jerk." Bucky walked back over to the girls. "Be careful. Don't win the war till I get there!" Bucky turned and saluted before trying around and spoke to the girls.

"Come on, girls. They're playing our song." As Bucky walked away with the two girls that he thought back to Emily, wondering where she was and what she was doing. As soon as the war ends that he was planning on finding her, if not for Steve's sake for his own sake and piece of mind.

The next day he flew to England, as he looked down at the ground that his thoughts drifted back to his childhood with Emily and Steve. Even though Emily and Steve were a bit small for their age, they were as close to siblings as Bucky could ever ask for. The best part was that Emily was always willing to get dirty just to play with Bucky and Steve. They three of them were like the three sides of a pyramid, Bucky was like the protective brother, Steve was the one who stood up for people while Emily was the sweet and caring sister who looked after them when they get hurt. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to think of what Emily looked like it was hard to remember every detail of her. But he remembers her long straight blond hair and light blues that were like the mix of the blue of the ocean and sky, and her skin was slightly tanned. Bucky could only remember those features because she had the same skin color and well as eye and hair color as Steve.

As the plane flew over the ocean that Bucky feel asleep, as he feel asleep that he found himself in some sort of camp or something. It was hard to tell he could see cabins but he couldn't make out details of the cabins themselves expect that there was twelve cabins in a u shape. There was a campfire in the middle of the cabins, an eight year old girl, in brown robes and with a poker, was sitting next to the flames poking at the flames. Bucky was concerned that his girl might hurt herself as he walked towards her, for poking at the fire was never a good idea. But as he watched her that the girl seem to know what she was doing, but he was still worried that something might happen to her. that she spoke, her voice sounded like an eight year old but it was ancient as well. It sent shivers down his spine like he was standing in front of a god or goddess.

"So you have come to the hearth at last, Bucky Barnes." Bucky froze when the girl said that, he opened his mouth slightly before closing it, he wondered of how she knows his name. Than the girl turned and looked at him, he could see her brown hair but her eyes were not what he expect for her eyes were flames but they seem to gentle and cozy like a campfire or a fire in the fireplace at home.

"Who are you?"

"For now, it is unimportant but you will know who I am in due time. Please sit though." Bucky sat down next to her and looked at the girl. She put the poker across her lap and looked at him. "I am sure you are wondering why you are here and what this place is?"

"Yes. Where am I?"

"Well the daughter of Demeter will tell you when she finds you." Bucky raised an eyebrow when the girl said that.

"Demeter as in the Greek goddess of the harvest?"

"Yes." The girl tilted her head and spoke as Bucky stared at her in with no belief in his face. "I know you don't believe it but you forget about this dream when you wake up. I only brought you here with a purpose."

"What is that?"

"I know that one of the gods, I believe one of the gods, took Emily away from Steve and yourself. I think it might have been Hera for you three to be read for your paths when they happen."

"What does this have to do with anything and how do you know about Steve and Emily?" She smiled lightly when he said that.

"It is a long story, young one. But you will know what it has to do with what will happen or what I seen in the future. However with some of it, it tears me to see happen. I can't see of what might happen with some of what will happen so what worries me. You and your two friends will need to count in each other. So, " She reached out and touched his forehead and suddenly he glowed in orange light before it disappeared and she pulled away. "In order to make sure you do what you need to do in this war and past it that I put a blessing on you that you will find your way back home by remembering who your one love is."

"Who is that?"

"I am not sure, I just know you already meet her." The scene started to fade away and the girl spoke once more. "Farewell, Bucky Barnes, till you return to the hearth." He woke up to being shaken by a flight attendant. He picked up his bags and left the airplane. As he entered the airport that he looked back at the plane, he remembered going to sleep and that he had a dream but the dream he had was slipping away from him. For a strange reason he felt like he was starting on a long journey to find home, something he never really had and the only family he ever had was Steve and Emily. Bucky turned around and walked through the airport to get to his base so he could join his unit.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's pov

When the guy took him to the alleyway that he kept fighting back but he was having a hard time with how small he was next to this guy. He was small compared to most men and some of the women as well, but the guy managed to hit him before he could even hit him. Steve didn't think he would do much good of hitting the guy since it may not have any affect on the guy beating him up. When the guy hit him into the wall and the trash cans that he moved his arms and spoke.

"You don't know when to give up do you." Steve looked at him.

"I could do this all day." He went to hit the guy but the guy blocked it and hit him again. When Steve fell that he heard Bucky.

"Hey. Pick on someone your size." Steve got up as Bucky fought with the guy. By hitting him in the face before kicking him, Bucky walked back over to Steve. "Sometimes, I think you like getting punched."

"I had him on the ropes." Bucky been down and picked up the reject letter that he got from the last time he tried to enlist in the army. Bucky knew what it was when he saw it.

"How many times is this?" Steve didn't pay too much attention to ever word till Bucky reached the last couple of words. "Seriously Jersey?"

"You get your orders."

"The 107. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out first thing in the morning. To England." Steve sigh.

"I should be going." Bucky smiled and put his arm around his neck and they started walking down the alleyway.

"Come on. We got to clean you up."

"Why? Where we going?" Bucky handed him a newspaper and Steve took it.

"The future." After a few hours they went to the the World Exposition of tomorrow. As they entered that Bucky spoke. "I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in new York."

"You know there's three and a half million here?"

"I'll settle for just one. Good thing I took care of that." Bucky waved at two girls that were waiting for them. One shouted at him.

"Hey Bucky!"

"What'd you tell her about me?"

"Only the good stuff." They watched the stark show, Steve didn't pay much attention to the show and the floating car. As he looked around that he saw the Uncle Sam poster and walked away from the show. He entered another area of the world of tomorrow where there was a soldier thing and he stepped on it. Than Bucky touched his shoulder and he turned around. "Come on. You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you." It was clear that Bucky knew what he was thinking of of in again.

"You're really going to do this again?"

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck."

"As who, Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this."

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war."

"I know it's a war."

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on. There are men lying down their lives. I go no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right. 'Cause you got nothing to prove." Steve and Bucky stood there watching each other than one of the girls spoke.

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" Bucky turned to face the girls.

"Yes, we are." Than he turned back to Steve and walked backwards. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky walked back and hugged him, as Bucky slaked to him hat he spoke.

"You're a punk."

"Jerk. Be careful. Don't win the war till I get there!" Bucky turned and saluted before trying around and spoke to the girls.

"Come on, girls. They're playing our song." As Bucky and the two girls walked away that Steve turned and walked away. A few minutes later he was in the enlist center in a room with a doctor. Just as the doctor was setting up that a nurse walked in and whispered something to the doctor. Than the doctor spoke.

"Wait here." Steve looked at him puzzled.

"Is there a problem?"

"Just wait here." Than the doctor left the room. Steve got up and went to the chair and out on his shoes. Just as he did so that a MP entered the room and he looked at the soldier before an elderly man entered and he nodded to the soldier.

"Thank you." The MP left the room so it was just Steve and the old man. They stared at each other for a few moments before the man spoke.

"So you want to go over seas, kill some nazis?" Steve was puzzled when the man asked him that question.

"Excuse me?"

"I am Dr. Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Steve Rogers." Steve watched Dr. Erskine to go over to the bed and put the folders down and open them. "Where are you from?"

"Queens, 63rd street and Utopia parkway. Before that Germany." He looked at Steve. "This trouble you?" Steve shook his head.

"No." Steve was not bothered by the fact that he was a German.

"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers. Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.

"That might not be the wrong file."

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries." He had picked up the file and walked back over to Steve. "But you didn't answer my question, do you want to kill nazis?"

"Is this a test?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're come from."

"Well, there are already so many bit men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy. I can offer you a chance. Only a chance." The guy left the room and Steve followed him.

"I'll take it."

"Good."

"So where is the little guy from? Actually?"

"Brooklyn."

"Congratulations, soldier." He handed Steve the file and looked it to see that it was approved. His training started the next day and the Colonel of the base gave them a speech when they had lined up. Steve has to admit that he seem, feels and looks out of place compared to the other men there. For the rest of the day that Steve and the others were in training under a woman named Lauren Huntington. Steve could almost hardly believe that a woman was in charge of his group, not that he was complaining. For she was much better than the other groups had for their training, but he had noticed her odd looks at him. She seem puzzled and confused and than she seem to understand something, of what it was that Steve had no idea. He wondered if she knew something about his twin sister, he wanted to say something to her or ask her about his twin but he didn't care dare though. When he got back to the barracks that he put all of his stuff away before laying down to go to sleep.

Emily's pov

When Emily and Lauren got to the camp that they Emily in charge of the demigods while they put Lauren over the charge of training the mortal men that were part of the super soldier program. The difference between the demigods and the mortals was that whoever was picked first to become the new super solider that Emily and Lauren would help lead the new super soldier paper of the army of would contain of demigods and mortal men. The demigods were put though similar training as the mortals were getting, however due to the fact that most of the demigods had been in training in forever that they had their own area away from the camp so Emily never went to see of who was part of the mortal super soldiers. In her heart she hoped that her twin brother and Bucky were part of the super soldier program. When the demigods entered their area of the camp that Emily made sure they started their training right away.

Lauren's pov

When she checked out of the portion of the mortal that she was overlooking for training that she had looked at each men. But one of the men stood out among the others, two things had crossed her minds when she had saw him. The first thought was that he shouldn't been here due to his size, more so compared to with the other men that were part of the super solider program. For he was so small and looked like he had he may have had some health problems in the past or even now for al she knows. But the second thought had come as she looked at him a little carefully before he eyes went down the line more. Her second bought when she looked closer at the small man was Emily, her best friend and cousin. For the small man and Emily looked similar in many ways, if Emily's skin was as bronzed than Lauren would guess it would be the same color as the small man's skin. They both had the same hair color and eye color as well as many other features that were similar like the shape of the face, nose, shape of the eyes, even the way he holds himself was similar to Emily.

Lauren knows that Emily had spoke of having a twin brother but Lauren and never seen him and he never showed up at camp. Lauren wondered if this man could be Emily's twin brother, if he was than she would be amazed that he lived this long without training. More so with the fact that he was small and skinny, however Lauren wasn't sure if the training he would got as a demigod would have helped him in his shape and build unlike with most demigods. As Lauren spoke to this men that one made a comment and she had her step forward before she had punched them in the face. It was than that Dr. Abraham Erskine and Colonel Phillips had come over and Colonel Philips had told the man to get up and back into the line he was in before making that remark. Dr. Abraham Erskine had stood next to Lauren as Colonel Phillips had started walking down the line and spoke to the men in that line.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best... men." Colonel Phillips faltered when his eyes had fell upon the frail man that Lauren had been looking at. Than he glanced over at Dr. Erskine of who tactfully avoids the colonel's gaze. The colonel had looked away from Dr. Erskine and gulped before he had went on. "... and because they are gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history, but every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldier. You may personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell." After the Colonel had said that, that he went over to the jeep and Dr. Erskine was about ready to follow the colonel when Lauren had grasp his wrist. When she did that, that he looked at her with a confused look till Lauren had spoke softly so that they were the ones who could here it.

"Dr. Erskine, tell me something. It was you that brought him here." Lauren nodded to the frail man.

"Yes, indeed. I know he doesn't seem like the soldier type."

"I saw that. But I want to know two other things. Why did you recruit him and who is he?"

"I recruited him because of the values that I saw in him the few times that I had saw him before today. As for his name, it's Steven Rogers." Lauren had let go of Dr. Erskine and he joined Colonel Phillips, Lauren had looked back at the frail man, now knowing that it was indeed Emily's twin and the only other living child of Demeter that was known. Later that day that colonel Phillips and Dr. Erskine had went to the demigod area and Lauren went them. When they reached there that they had stopped and watched as the demigods trained as they usually do with their swords, hand to hand or with their powers. Emily was using her sword and she was fighting against one of the sons of Poseidon, Lauren had notice that they were both looking at Emily as she fought. It was Colonel Phillips that had spoke first.

"Agent Huntington, who is that girl the blond hair girl with the bronze sword that is showing a scene of winter?"

"That is Emily Rogers, an agent and a lieutenant in rank. She is one of two children of Demeter that is known that is alive." It was Dr. Erskine that had spoke.

"It is strange that she has the same last name as the one I recruited into the program." Lauren chuckled when he size that and they both looked at her when she did that and she spoke.

"Look at Emily closely and tell me, who does she remind of?" As the looked at her that Colonel Phillips had spoke.

"Funny, she looks similar to Steven Rogers. But she is not as fragile as he is."

"There is a reason of why Emily looks like Steven Rogers." Lauren paused as the two men looked at her and than she went on. "Steve Rogers and Emily Rogers are twins." Both of them seem surprised and looked at Emily of who just jumped to one side and blocked the sword and went on fighting. It was Dr. Erskine that had spoke.

"It seems hard to believe that woman is related to Steven Rogers with what she is doing but her looks counter that fact." After a while of talking that they had left the area, Lauren was sure that during that time that Emily was bounded to notice the three of them standing there talking.

Emily's pov

The next day Lauren brought Emily to the main building of the camp, when Lauren and Emily entered the office that Dr. Erskine and Colonel. Emily only saw them as she entered the camp with the rest of the demigods, Emily commanded over the demigods here at Camp Lehigh and she wondered if that had anything to do with it. But Emily was told that she was to make a report at the end of the week before the one man was picked for the project rebirth. Emily didn't say anything and waited till Dr. Erskine stood up with a file in his hand and he walked over to her. Emily has a feeling that was her file, she knows she wouldn't have a big file since there was ten years worth missing while she was at Camp Halfblood. Than Dr. Erskine spoke.

"There is not much in your file. Why is that?"

"Simple, I ran away at the age of ten. During that time, I learned that I was a demigod. Than Lauren and I went to camp Halfblood and I been there for the last ten years till now. The government has no file on Camp Halfblood, the only reason that you found out about Camp Halfblood is because of half of SSR agents are a demigod."

"It says you have a twin brother? When was the last time you saw him?"

"Six, when I was adopted and he wasn't. The family hardly pay much attention to me and thought I was crazy when I started to see things from the demigod world. That is one of many reason I ran away. Among others that I wanted to find a home that was willingly to accept me for who and what I was and I found such a place."

"Why not go back to the orphanage?"

"Because they would have sent me back there." Emily bit her lip before she went on. "Why are you asking me these questions?"he looked at her before looking down at the file in his hand than Dr. Erskine put her file back on the desk before her and he look back at her before he spoke.

"Because unless if Lauren is wrong than your twin brother is here in this camp. Would his name be Steven Rogers by any chance?" Emily was taken back by this, she wondered if Steve was really here. That if Lauren was right that Steve was here, but how else would Dr. Erskine knows what hai name was if he didn't look at her file or hai file.

"Yes, I do have a brother by that name. But if he is here, where is he?" Dr. Erskine gestured they to go outside, so they left the office and into the camp. When they reached one of the training areas that Emily saw one group and there was a small man among there. Emily gasp when she saw the man and put her hands over her mouth as she watched her twin brother struggle with the training. She knows it was him from watching the picture of him on the hilt of her sword change over the years. She couldn't believe it, her brother was here and she was amazed that he was even in this program with his size. Emily looked at the other three that were with her. "How did he get here?"

"I recruited him." Emily was surprised that Dr. Erskine recruited her twin brother. Emily looked back at her brother, she remembered what he was like but she wasn't sure if his personality was the the same or not.

"Is he still determined and does he try to fight even if he doesn't have a chance?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Emily smiled when Dr. Erskine said that. For the rest of the day that Emily spend watching her brother doing the training, Emily wished that she would have gone to that orphanage after she learned she was a demigod to get Steve. For Emily hoped he would be in better state than he was now, it pained her to see her brother struggle of where she would have no problems. When the training was over for the day that Emily followed the group of men to their barracks when they entered the barracks that Emily followed them inside. When Emily entered the barracks that the men whistled, all of them but Steve of who was laying on his buck with his back turned to her. Emily walked past the men as they spoke to her or were trying to but Emily wasn't paying much attention. Many were catcalling to her, trying to get her over to where they were sitting, it was annoying really, other than the demigods, there were not very many women on this base. When Emily reached Steve's bunk that she went to the bunk next to him, the one of where he was facing. As soon as Emily sat down on the buck that Steve had looked at her and sat up with a surprised expression on his face. Than he said one word.

"Emily?" Emily smiled when Steve.

"Steve." Emily moved to his bunk and hugged him. She could hear the surprise form the other men in the barracks, when they said each other's names. She didn't care for she she her brother back. After a few minutes of talking with each other that Emily had left the barracks to go back to where she sleeps.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily has to admit for the past week was the best of her life, being reunited with her brother and being amused by the males that tried to get her attention as well the attention of the other female demigods that walked into the main camp area. Whenever Emily went to watch Steve train that the other men would start to show off, Emily and the female demigods were starting to get annoyed by this. So they decided to shot them down about making those comments, so they did the same training as they did instead of their normal training. Emily and the female demigods moved better and faster than any of the mortal men there. When Emily and the female done that, that the men stopped showing off whenever Emily or one of the female demigods were around expect for Lauren.

It was clear that they were embarrassed that a group of females outdid them in training of which just made it even more the fun for Emily and the female demigods. But that was only because she managed to get them to stop showing off sooner than Emily and the other female demigods. At the end of the week that the one had been picked and it happened to be her brother Steve. Emily wondered of why her brother was picked, but she wasn't totally surprised by that fact. Emily was sitting in front of the car while Steve and Lauren were in back of the car as they drove through their old neighbor before their father died that Steve spoke.

"I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner."

"Did you have something against running away?" Emily smiled when Lauren asked Steve that question, she thought of answering that question but decided to let Steve answer to see what he says and does around Lauren.

"You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?"

"I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face."

"I guess I just don't know why you'd wanted to join the army if you were a beautiful dame. Or a... A woman. An agent, not a dame. You are a beautiful woman but..." Emily bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing at Steve. Emily could see the look Lauren was giving Steve from the rear knew mirror, it was getting difficult for her not to laugh.

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"

"I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one. Besides Emily. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."

"You must have danced."

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it just didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait."

"For what?"

"The right partner." They drove in front of a building and got out, once out that Lauren walked towards on the buildings. Emily spoke as they walked over to one of the buildings.

"This way."

"What are we doing here?" Emily didn't say anything so Lauren spoke instead.

"Follow me." They entered the shop and a bell rang. There was an old woman in the shop that came out from behind a curtain, one that Emily knows and meet before.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" It was Lauren who spoke.

"Yes, but is always carry an umbrella." The woman pushed a button and they went into a hallway and Steve followed them through a bookshelf that opened before going through two doors. Inside was the room for project Rebirth, everyone was looking up at Steve when they entered and they went down the stairs as everyone watched them and they went over to Dr. Erskine of who was waiting for them.

"Good morning." There was a flash from a camera as Dr. Erskine and Steve shook hands, Dr. Erskine looked at the photographer. "Please, not now. Are you ready?" Steve nodded. "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat." Steve did as Dr. Erskine ask thought he seem a bit relent to do at first. When Steve took off his shirt, tie and hate that he climbed into the machine before laying down in it. Emily and Lauren remained where they were standing. "Comfortable?"

"It's a little big." Dr, Erskine chuckled wen Steve said that. "You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark, how are your levels?" Emily looked over at Howard when Dr. Erskine said that.

"Levels at 100%."

"Good."

"We may dim half of the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be." As Howard spoke that he looked down at Steve and Dr. Erskine walked over to Emily and Lauren.

"Agent Carter? Agent Rogers? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?"

"Yes, of course, sorry." Both Emily and Lauren headed up to the booth. When Emily sat down that she looked at Steve with worry, she wasn't sure what will happen with putting the serum in him. As they sat down that Dr. Erskine spoke through the mic.

"Do you hear me? Is this on?" Everyone looked at him and sat down in chairs if they were not sitting down already. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We began with a series of Microinjections into the subject's major groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays." Emily watched as the process started, she watched as Dr, Erskine put his hand on Steve's shoulder before it began and he took it away as the machine lifted from it's position to a standing position. Howard started the process, the it reached seventy percent and Steve started to scream. Emily and Lauren ran out of the booth and to the railing, Emily could hear Dr. Erskine yelling as she left the booth.

"Steven!" Emily yelled than.

"Shut it down!" Dr. Erskine banged on the glass. Emily yelled again. "Shut it down!" Emily was worried something awful was happening to Steve, he was her only brother. Dr. Erskine looked to Howard before he spoke.

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark. Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" Thins Steve yelled from inside.

"No! Don't! I can do this!" Howard went back to the other thing and turned to hundred percent. Emily was worried as it went to a hundred percent of what might be happening to her brother. The light become bright and it seem to cause sparks and than the light from the container stopped. Emily and Lauren remained where they were standing, Emily was to worried and scared to move. Emily was gripping the rail as Dr. Erskine looked to the container that Steve was in, she has no idea of what might have happen in there. Than he said Mr. Stark and the container opened up, Emily almost didn't believe it when it open. For Steve was no longer the fragile man that was placed in the container moments before instead he looked more like a Greek god instead. Emily smiled and went running down the stairs, followed by Lauren, when Emily reached the platform that she went over to Steve and hugged him. Steve hugged her back, even though he was shirtless, she didn't care for he was her not so fragile brother. It was funny that before now he was the fragile one and she seem like the fragile one now, Emily let go of Steve and Lauren step forward and stood in front of Steve.

"How do you feel?" Steve looked around as Emily grabbed a shirt from nearby.

"Taller." Emily had handed him the shirt and he pulled he shirt over himself.

"That is an understatement." Before anything more could be said that there was an explosion from the glass box than Dr. Erskine was shot. Emily watched as Dr. Erskine pointed at Steve's heart before he had closed his eyes and went to the underworld. Steve had ran out of the lab, Emily had followed him. Steve run past Lauren of who was shooting at the man who shot Dr. Erskine. Emily quickly ran after Steve, Emily no idea of how capable he was now with the serum in him. But Emily wasn't sure if he could do this alone or and followed him to make sure he didn't need help or needed help with this. But it was clear that he was running fast, she managed to catch up with him at a port beach area. She watched as the one guy from the lab throw a boy over the side and into the water below, apparently the boy had said something. For Steve ran to catch up with the killer and Emily ran over to where the boy was and helped him out of the water. Emily than went to where her brother was.

A few hours later

They were down one of the secret areas for the SSR, as they spoke about HYDRA that Steve had wanted to join in. Emily was about ready to agree when Colonel Phillips had said no and decided to do it the old fashion way. But he agreed to do part of the plan that was set up concern Emily and Lauren, Emily had looked at Steve as Colonel Phillips and Lauren had went the other direction. An understanding happen between them, Emily would try to figure out a way to help him to fight in this war but how and when is the question. Steve was lead away by one of the others telling him of what he could do for the country. Emily walked away to join Lauren and Colonel Phillips. The many weeks and months that followed that event around her and her brother that Emily, Lauren and the demigods started fighting against HYDRA as well the demigods on the other side and monsters.

Emily didn't have any time to try to find a way for her brother to join in the war, during that time she picked up some newspapers and she learned of what he had been doing. She had to admit that Steve may not be thrilled about that and what he was doing, since he seem to be more of a figure of hope than anything else. Not it was a bad thing, but Emily was sure that he felt useless with what he has been doing and she couldn't blame him for it. One night Emily had stood at the door of the barracks and looked at the sky thinking back before she had been adopted. Steve had told her about buck, Emily wondered how Bucky was doing at that moment. She hoped he was safe and sound in a bed and wasn't fighting at the moment, she turned around and went inside not knowing that what she was thinking was far from what she hoped.

Bucky's pov

Bucky jumped into a hole along with the others in his group. They kept shooting as they were shooting that something else started to shoot at the enemy. When the enemy started to run that Bucky and the others got from the hole they were in and a tank had rolled over a hill and the tank looked new. Than it aimed it's cannon at them. "Duck." They all went into the hole as the tank started to shoot at them, as it kept shooting that Bucky started thinking about Steve and Emily. He hoped that they were all right, just as he thought that he felt something across his head and he fell into blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about a year since Project Rebirth stopped but project demigod was still going strong. Emily wished that her brother could be part of project demigod and she even tried to use the demigod part but she still hadn't manage to get her brother back in the war to help in project demigod. Emily and Lauren, as well as the other demigods, were in the camp in Italy, Emily notice the stage and she a feeling of who it was for. If she was right that he would find it hard to talk to the men when it was time for the show. Sure enough when the show started that he had found it difficult since the soldiers were being themselves. Not only that but they wanted the women on instead of Steve, so after not getting any good response that he left the stage and the women had go on. When the show ended that Lauren and Emily went to where Steve was and he looked when they had approached him.

"I didn't know you were here." Emily had sat down next Steve as Lauren spoke.

"For the time being, we are." Emily had looked at the drawing that Steve was drawing.

"I don't blame you for feeling like a dancing monkey. I would feel more like that if it was me. Unless if I am wearing what the women are wearing than I feel like either a slut or a daughter of Aphrodite. I am not sure which I would prefer." Emily shudder at the thought of one of those things. Lauren was looking at the drawing that Steve made and spoke.

"You know you were meant for more than this. Originally you were to be helping us lead the super soldiers and the demigods." Just than an ambulance come up, as the medics pulled some of the soldiers out that Steve spoke.

"What's is that?"

"I believe they are part of the 107th." When Lauren said that, that Steve got up and went to the command tent, Emily and Lauren had followed Steve quickly. When Steve reached Colonel Phillips that Steve spoke.

"Sir, I need to know a name from the 107th."

"I don't have time for this."

"His name is James Barnes."

"Bucky?" Everyone looked over at Emily. "You are telling me that Bucky is in the army?" Steve turned and looked at Emily before he spoke.

"Yes, he joined the army just before I was accepted into the army." Than Steve turned back to Colonel Phillips. "I want to know if he is among the dead or captured." Colonel Phillips looked at a clipboard.

"I am sorry." But neither Emily or Steve paid much attention after that but she got small parts of it. Emily knew that it had to be one or the other. Steve had after that and Emily quickly followed him and she spoke as they left.

"I am going to help."

"You don't even know what I am going to do."

"You are going to that HYDRA base. Project demigod had be mostly taking care of HYDRA. Besides you need more than just you to do this even with that serum in you." Steve had looked back at her.

"I have to admit that I can use the strength that came with the serum but I didn't really use my demigod powers."

"As long you got me, you don't have to." They quickly got into the tent with the helmets for the show and Emily put one of the helmets on and Steve put on another one. As Steve put his helmet on that Emily took off the jacket of her uniform since it would work better if she didn't have it. Thankfully the uniform she had on were the one with pants as oppose to the skirt, for Emily didn't want to go into a HYDRA base with a skirt. Than Lauren had entered the tent.

"What are you two going to do?"

"Save Bucky, that's what." Steve nodded when Emily had said that. Lauren looked at Emily and Steve with their determined looks.

"I know a way for you guys to get there."

A half hour later

Emily and Steve dropped from the plane and Emily used her powers over plants to give them a softer landing. Than they managed to get inside without anyone noticing them of which surprised Emily greatly. For Emily knows that they had to be cameras in different places in such a place as they were in. Emily had Steve kept on hiding whenever someone was going the way they needed to go or the opposite way they needed to go. Than they reached the cells of where the prisoners Emily and Steve knocked a couple of the soldiers. When they did that one of the soldiers had spoke from below.

"Who are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm... Captain America. She is is Lieutenant USA." Steve walked down to free the Steve's and Emily followed him and she had spoke.

"What did you call me?"

"Lieutenant USA." Before Emily could say anything more that one of the prisoners spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" That was when they reached the cells and started to open the cells. One of the men looked at one of the foreigners in the group before he spoke.

"What, are we taking everybody?" The guy pulled out his dog tags and looked at the one who spoke.

"I'm from Fresno, Ace." The one that ask if they were taking everyone looked at Emily and than at Steve.

"Are you two dating, if you are than is a date?"

"No, he is my brother." Emily wondered of how they thought that Emily and Steve were boyfriend and girlfriend was beyond her.

"Never mind about that, what about Bucky?"

"HYDRA had took Bucky in the back a month ago and we hadn't see him since." Steve ran down past the cells and Emily followed him. One of the prisoners yelled down at them.

"Wait. You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah. I knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times."

"And I had fight over 200 HYDRA soldiers, not counting this time and make sure you get out of here." They kept running though the base till they saw someone leave a room with a bag in their hands. The person saw them and looked at them before he went running the other direction. Emily and Steve went into the room and saw Bucky laying on a table, Emily and Steve started undoing the knots. Emily noticed that Steve was looking at a couple of things in the room as they undid the knots. Bucky was still mumbling about stuff, he been doing that since they entered the room of which worried Emily.

"It's me. It's Steve." As Emily and Steve helped Bucky to sit up that he spoke groggily and he was looking at Steve as he spoke.

"Steve? Steve?"

"Not just Steve, but I am here to. It's Emily." Than Bucky looked at her and his eyes seem to widen a little bit and he spoke just as groggily.

"Emily, you are alive after fourteen years." Emily and Steve managed to get Bucky down from the table and he looked between the two of them. It was difficult since he seem rather dazed and dizzy.

"Come on."

"Steve."

"I thought you were dead." It seems Bucky was suddenly aware of Steve's new size as Bucky looked at Steve more closely.

"I thought you were smaller." Emily put one of Bucky's arms over her shoulders and Steve put Bucky's other arm over his shoulders. As they walked out of the room that they found Bucky in that Bucky spoke once more. "What happened to you two?"

"I joined the army."

"I went to a demigod camp."

"Demigod?"

"You know like Hercules or Theseus? Steve is one too but he doesn't know how to his powers." Emily try to explain a few things to Bucky about the godly world and than they started talking about the serum.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little."

"Is this permanent?"

"So far." They stopped for a moment at the top of the atelier walkway and they noticed a walkway across to the other side. Bucky, Emily, and Steve started towards but than the elevators doors, on the other side, open and two men stepped out from the elevator. One of the men was the man that left the room earlier but the other man was taller and looked more like a soldier than the other man. Emily, Bucky and Steve walked to the walkway but it was Steve and the man that walked onto the walkway. As the black hair man walked over to the walkway that connected the two sides that he spoke.

"Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films!" Than he looked over at Emily and Bucky. Emily glared at him and than he looked away from Emily and back at Steve. Emily and Bucky watched the exchanged between Steve and the man in front of Steve currently. Emily had noticed the older man pulled the lever and the walkway has started to part. As the walkway separated for each other that the black hair man spoke once more. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!" Than he started taking off his face as he pulled his face off that Emily wanted to throw up, when he removed the face fully that his skull was red.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Emily smiled slightly when Bucky had said that but the one guy went on talking.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Before he walked back to the elevator that he dropped the face to the fire below and the fake face started to burn.

"Than why are you running away." The guy didn't respond and he closed the elevator doors. The three of them went down further to where there was a rail, Bucky and Emily barely managed to cross it when it fell leaving Steve on the other side. "Go on get out of here." Emily was close of telling him no but Bucky had best her to it.

"I am not leaving you here." Steve backed up before he went running and jumped across to get to the other side. Steve barely managed to make it across to the other side. When he made across that they made it out of the base along with the other prisoners that they freed. As soon they were far enough away that everyone stared to cheer, Emily put her arms around Bucky's neck and he spin her around a couple of times before he set her down on the ground. What happen next surprised Emily, that Bucky leaned forward and kissed her causing the cheering to go up even more than it had before.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky's pov

The last three days was one of the longest times he had, even from his time in World War II, even after he had become the winter soldier. He knew that there was a lot more to being a demigod than rescuing demigods, training and fighting monsters. But nothing could prepare him for what happened in the last three days and if Emily had to deal stuff like this in world War II and before, he wondered of how she even made it though. Emily had told him being a demigod was dangerous and as well as telling him a few things about the two groups of demigods after he learned about the Romans. But he had no idea till entering the wolf house and feel the cursed land that he realize that there was much more to begin a demigod than what he thought. It seemed that thought crossed Steve's mind as well, Steve still hadn't learned of use his powers fully. He had some control over the plants but it was nothing compared to Emily of who had using her powers over plants form over seventy years. Besides Steve was more comfortable with fighting with the shield than anything else.

Bucky had got use to the bow and arrows as well as the sword quite easily enough, thanks to Emily and the blessing of Apollo. When the one giants had come form the Seth and disappeared into the earth that Bucky couldn't believe he want to help Jason but Emily had stopped him. Bucky had watched and listen to Jason and he couldn't believe what he was hearing, besides the one time at the cabin that Bucky never saw Jason before. That was when Bucky learned about the roman demigods and that was before the demigod battle of Manhattan. He wasn't present during the avenger battle of Manhattan, for he was still the winter soldier and Emily was his only memory during that time form his old life. When Emily had manage to get Hera to send Bucky, Steve and Lauren to the avenger tower that he felt like he was going to brow up when he disappeared and appeared on he dinning table in the avenger tower.

When Bucky had got down that he throw up in the sink as well as Steve, Lauren looked ill but she didn't grow up though. Bucky wished that Emily had shadow travel them here instead, when Bucky and Steve stopped throwing up that Bucky had explained everything he could of what happened about the Romans. When Bucky finished that no one had spoke, one could hear a pin drop form the silence. Bucky could tell that they either confused or puzzled, Bucky was surprised to see the shocked look on Lauren's face. He knows she had been frozen in time or was an HYDRA weapon in the last sixty seven years. Bucky thought she would have learned about the Romans by now, but it seemed that she hadn't heard about the Romans quite yet. Than Lauren and spoke.

"How did you know about the Romans?"

"Jason, the blond hair male, and two girls had we treed the forest that Emily's cabin is in and Emily went to get them. I believed she knew that they were Romans or she had a hunch since she told me to stay there. When she had come back with them that she explained to me about the two groups and why they were kept away from each other."

"So are you saying that there is a chance to a demigod war with Hera's gamble of switching Percy and Jason?"

"Exactly." None of them looked to thrilled when Bucky had said that.

Emily's pov

Before leaving the wolf house that Emily had picked up her sword and put it on her belt and Emily ran out from a shadow on Temple hill, she snapped her fingers before leaking out of Vesta's temple and slowly made her way down to the main building in a Camp Jupiter. As she walked down temple hill that she pulled off her green bracelet and blue bracelet, her blue bracelet had since went back to being a bracelet after her encounter with Khione. Emily knew that Khione wasn't died but she wasn't sure of where Khione was now or what she was doing. When Emily entered the main building and into the praetor office that Reyna and Octavian had looked up when she entered. From the talking Emily heard before she entered that it was clear that they had been flaking about Jason. When Reyna saw Emily that she spoke.

"Ambassador Blackthrone, have you heard any news about Jason?" Emily had allowed them to keep calling her ambassador Blackthrone instead of Barnes since Emily was used to hear it. The Romans tried to use Barnes instead but it was too weird both Emily and the Romans, so they just used her fake last name. Emily looked at Reyna, she had watched Reyna and Jason for the last year since their last mission together. Reyna reminded Emily of Annabeth in so many ways that it was weird, but hey looked utterly different from each other. But she had noticed Reyna started acting different, after the last mission with Jason, around Jason. Emily figured that Reyna liked him, but Emily had a hard time reading Reyna but she could read Jason so much easier due to how Greek like he can be. Emily knew Jason and been leading her on but he only saw her as a friend and nothing more but Emily never had the heart to tell Reyna this. Not only that but she couldn't tell Reyna or any of the Romans of where Jason was now.

"The only news I have is that Jason is safe. I need to talk to you two." Emily had explained the bit about what Avesta wanted to do and make Emily officially the protector of the roman state and the home. After that, that they spend the rest of the night planning and setting up for the next morning for the ceremony. When the sun rose that all of the Romans gathered on the field of Mars in front of the stage that was made. Reyna had went on first before allowing Emily to go up, this she had called out for Vesta of who appeared before the Romans. All the Romans and knelt before her, even Emily, vesta appeared to be twenty and her brown hair was a regular brown color. But her eyes were still the same, red flames that look like a cozy home fire, she was wearing a brown roman style dress and her hair was up in a roman hairdo. Vesta had walked over to Emily and placed her hands on Emily's head and spoke in Latin.

"Rachel Blackthrone or better known as Emily Rogers Barnes, today I am giving you my biggest blessing and honor that any could be given. Today I am making you the protecter of the a roman state and the home, form this day forth that you will protect the Romans and it's people, from this day forward." As vesta spoke that Emily could feel the protection of New Rome to her, she felt warm as well. When Vesta lifted her hands that Emily looked up at Vesta before looking at the Romans of who gasp. Emily didn't understand till Vesta waved a hand and a mirror appeared in front of her, when Emily looked at the mirror that she was surprised somewhat. She still was in her daughter of Hades appearance but her eyes had a warm and fiery glow to them along with the mad gleam that was present. Not only that but she had an orange glow around her, Emily stood up as the mirror disappear and Vesta spoke.

"Romans, welcome your new protector of the roman state and the home." Vesta had disappeared in flames and Emily walked to the edge of the stage and looked at the Romans of who were still kneeling.

"As your new protector that I will say is, that I do not take kindly to those who think they can gain powers because they want it. Those position of powers is for those who should be worthy of it, not someone who is power hungry and don't know how to use the powers properly. I know a couple of you want to replace the open praetor seat and a couple of you are using blackmail." There was mutters at those words, Emily looked at each of the Romans as she paused before she went on. "Many of you know that I was the ambassador of Pluto before I handed to my younger brother and I took the mantle of ambassador of Vesta even though many of you thought I should reform the Vestal Virgin of which you knew I couldn't do and if I couldn't I wouldn't do it." Thins she heard Octavian tasking.

"Ambassador, it always been the way of the Romans to gain power." Emily looked at Octavian.

"I am aware of this, but this must change now." There was some more muttering. Emily raised her hands and everyone went silent. "I know we just got out of a war and there is a praetor missing, but there is something else more important than that. For another war is coming, it would be coming in the very most a year. The earth is stirring and waking and she must be put back to sleep. In order to do this that the last thing that is needed is for a power hungry roman to take the place of praetor, but that is not the only thing, there is a traitor that is present." There cries of outrage when Emily said that, than Octavian and manage to speak up.

"How do you know this?" Emily jumped off the stage and walked over to where Octavian was kneeling.

"I know this because Vestia had warned me before this ceremony and she wanted to take care of this traitor as soon as I become the protector of Rome and it's people. Even if the traitor wasn't a traitor I would have removed him form this place and let him wander without my protection and he would never be able to enter camp Jupiter ever again. But I intend to protect Rome and it's people, not only that but I am the princess of the underworld and I can pass judgement on the traitor here and now. Alecto!" Alecto appeared behind Octavian of who jumped up in surprise, Emily walked up to Octavian and cut off the sleeve of his shirt and revealed two marks on his skin, one was the earth itself and one was the Scythe. The Romans gasp and backed away from Octavian, Emily had out her sword against his throat and looked at him. Due to her powers over home and the powers she jut gain that she knew who he had been blackmailing and why.

"Octavian, you are deemed a traitor to Rome and it's have placed even more danger in Rome of where they shouldn't been. You have blackmailed Hazel and Jennifer by revealing into that doesn't concern you or anyone else expect to those they wish to know about." Emily looked around giving them all the Romans a death glare and they all backed away some more. Emily looked back at Octavian. "You know that if anyone blackmails or threaten any of my siblings that they would pay dearly for it. From this day forward you will be taken to he field of punishment of where Alecto would tear you to shreds in he most painfully way possible while you are tied down. Than you will come back alive and it will be repeated for the rest of your normal life span till you die of old age. When you die of old age that you will be chained to a cliff and hang there over black hellfire and there you remain till Alecto, one of her sisters or myself will decide to let you fall into those flames. Once you will do that you forever been in those flames. Alecto, take him down below for treason and treachery against Rome and the gods." Alecto had smiled.

"With pleasure, my princess." Alecto grabbed his arm and they disappeared in shadows, Emily looked at the Romans who looked fearfully at her and she spoke.

"Remember this days, Romans. Of what I had told you, this no game to play and there is room for blackmailers or ones that are power hungry we are entering a time of war and you need to make sure you are ready for it. For you will need to in order to make sure that the earth goddess is defeat."

Emily walked backwards into a wall nearby and used the shadows to disappear. Emily had walked out of the shadows into the mani level of the singer tower so she could fix breakfast. She needed something to keep her mind off of what happened, when she stepped out that she noticed that Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Lauren and Bucky were sleeping in the chairs and couches. Almost all of them were still asleep but Bruce was wide awake though and it seemed that he had been awake for a while. It was apparent that they had been waiting for her to come back to the tower, Emily walked to the kitchen as she swish her sword and out the necklace around her neck. Bruce had stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

"Where have you been? Bucky did tell us something about something becoming official in this Camp Jupiter."

"As ambassador of Vesta, or Hesta, I am sort of a protector of the roman state and the home. For Vesta is the stern guardian of the roman state and the home. She made it official today that I am the protector of the roman state and the home. I protect the Romans and I take care of any Romans that are traitors and I already took care of one this morning." Emily had started cooking as she spoke, she could see that Bruce seem taken back.

"You mean you killed him. That doesn't seem like you."

"He is sort of dead. I gave him a punishment to fit all the crimes he has done." Emily looked up from the pan that had eggs in it and Bruce was about ready to say something but Emily spoke. "Don't ask me what kind of punishment, for you don't want to know."

"Is bad as Loki's punishment." Emily snorted when Bruce said that.

"You don't want to know Bruce. Do you mind if you help me?" Bruce had gladly help her with the cooking, it didn't take too long for the others to join. Steve and Bucky had joined in the cooking as well, Steve was pretty good at cooking of which wasn't much of a surprise. Since he is a son of Demeter. When the table was set that Emily had gave me a basic idea of what happen after Emily left the wolf house last night. She didn't tell them of what she did to Octavian, she just told them that she gave him a punishment st he deserves. No one questioned that, none of them knew what the field of punishments were like and she hoped that they never will know.

Emily had went to camp Halfblood by herself, Tony and the other avengers wanted to know what happened at the meeting there tonight. She told them that it would most likely be similar to the one they had for most of the day, brut they still wanted to know what was to be said there. She told them if there was anything new in the meeting she would tell them about it, there was a chance that they come up with an idea to get to Camp Jupiter. Emily wasn't sure what idea they might have though to get to Camp Jupiter than using vans or Pegasus. But the Pegasus were trying to find Percy at the moment of which wasn't a big surprise. The first place she went to was go to Cabin one of where Jason was staying. As Emily walked into the cabin that Jason was standing in front of Zeus' statue, looking at that statue always made Emily feel unnerved. Than Jason stated talking.

"I know you can hear me." The statue just stared down at Jason, Emily felt sorry for Jason, unlike with most other demigods, even the Romans, have meet their godly parent but Jason had never meet his father. "I wish I could talk with you in person but I understand you can't do that. The Roman gods don't like to interact with mortals so much, and—well, you're the king. You've got to set an example. I remember some things, I remember that it's hard being a son of Jupiter. Everyone is always looking at me to be a leader, but I always feel alone. I guess you feel the same way up on Olympus. The other gods challenge your decisions. Sometimes you've got to make hard choices, and the others criticize you. And you can't come to my aid like other gods might. You've got to keep me at a distance so it doesn't look like you're playing favorites. I guess I just wanted to say … I understand all that. It's okay. I'm going to try to do my best. I'll try to make you proud. But I could really use some guidance, Dad. If there's anything you can do—help me so I can help my friends. I'm afraid I'll get them killed. I don't know how to protect them." It seemed that Jason realized he was no longer alone and he turned around and faced Emily. Emily walked over to him and spoke as she did so.

"I am sure your father is looking out for you and your well being. He may not appeared to you but he had appeared to Thalia and Lauren and he always looked out for them even now. I am sure he does that with you as well, but I think he is unsure that he should appear before you." Jason nodded when Emily said that, Emily out her hand in his shoulder. "Jason, there is a small chance you may never meet or see your father but there is a small chance you may. I can't make no promise, but I am sure one of these days that you will be able to talk to him face to face even if it takes years." Jason had looked at her before he looked behind her. Emily had turned around, a woman stood there in black hooded robe with a goatskin cloak over her shoulders and a sheathed roman sword, a gladius, on her hands. It was Hera, actually in this case it was Juno.

"Hera." Juno pushed her hood back.

"To you, I have always been Juno. And your father has already sent you guidance, Jason. He sent you Piper and Leo. They're not just your responsibility. They are also your friends. Listen to them, and you will do well. However Hestia had sent Emily to help guide you back."

"Did Jupiter send you here to tell me that?"

"No one sends me anywhere, hero. I am not a messenger."

"But you got me into this. Why did you send me to this camp?"

"I think you know. An exchange of leaders was necessary. It was the only way to bridge to gap."

"I didn't agree to it."

"No. But Zeus gave your life to me, and I am helping you fulfill your destiny." Emily could tell that Jason was trying to control his anger, Emily wasn't happy about he exchange either, she didn't like being used. But she didn't want to see her family been torn apart by war again nor see them take two sides like before in the Titan war. He had looked down at his camp shirt and tattoos, it was a dangerous mix for a roman to be in a Greek camp. Even though Emily disagreed with Hera of her plan, Emily knew both camps would have to work together to stop Gaea. Like hey did in he Titan war, even though both camps were unaware that they had been working together at the time.

"You're not giving me all my memories. Even though you promised."

"Most will return in time. But you must find your own way back. You need these next months with your new friends, your new home. You're gaining their trust. By the time you sail in your ship, you will be a leader at this camp. And you will be ready to be a peacemaker between two great powers."

"What if you're not telling the truth? What if you're doing this to cause another civil war?"

"I am the goddess of family. My family has been divided for too long."

"They divided us so we don't kill each other. That seems like a pretty good reason."

"The prophecy demands that we change. The giants will rise. Each can only be killed by a god and demigod working together. Those demigods must be the seven greatest of the age. As it stands, they are divided between two places. If we remain divided, we cannot win. Gaea is counting on this. You must unite the heroes of Olympus and sail together to meet the giants on the ancient battlegrounds of Greece. Only then will the gods be convinced to join you. It will be the most dangerous quest, the most important voyage, ever attempted by the children of the gods." Jason had looked up at the statue of his father.

"It's not fair, I could ruin everything."

"You could. But gods need heroes. We always have."

"Even you? I thought you hated heroes."

"I have that reputation. But if you want the truth, Jason, I often envy other gods their mortal children. You demigods can span both worlds. I think this helps your godly parents—even Jupiter, curse him—to understand the mortal world better than I. I am the goddess of marriage, It is not in my nature to be faithless. I have only two godly children—Mars and Vulcan—both of whom are disappointments. I have no mortal heroes to do my bidding, which is why I am so often bitter toward demigods—Heracles, Aeneas, all of them. But it is also why I favored the first Jason, a pure mortal, who had no godly parent to guide him. And why I am glad Zeus gave you to me. You will be my champion, Jason. You will be the greatest of heroes, and bring unity to the demigods, and thus to Olympus." Emily was sure that Jason was scared and worried that he could do something wrong and so the wrong thing. Emily put her hand on Jason's shoulder and that relax him some.

"And if I fail?"

"Great victory requires great risk. Fail, and there will be bloodshed like we have never seen. Demigods will destroy one another. The giants will overrun Olympus. Gaea will wake, and the earth will shake off everything we have built over five millennia. It will be the end of us all."

"Great. Just great." Someone pounded on the doors. Juno put her hood back over her face and she handed Jason the gladius.

"Take this for the weapon you lost. We will speak again. Like it or not, Jason, I am your sponsor, and your link to Olympus. We need each other." Juno vanished and Piper walked in, she looked a little surprised to see Emily there but Piper knows that Emily was no threat on her claim to Jason since Emily was already married and Emily was quite a bit older than Jason, both by looks and her real age.

"Annabeth and Rachel are here, Chiron has summoned the council."

Emily walked into the room with Jason and Piper, she sat in the extra chair at the table. Clovis was there as well as Leo, Clarisse, Travis, butch and other counselors from other cabins. Including Miranda from the Demeter cabin, Emily smiled and nodded to her half sister, at the moment Katie was at school and couldn't come here. Rachel was sitting next to Chiron at the head of the table and she was wearing her Clarion academy school uniform dress. Emily had to admit that it looked odd to see Rachel in her school uniform after seeing her in shirt, jeans and tennis shoes covered with drawings and paint. Annabeth wasn't relaxed though when Emily saw her, she looked like she was battle ready.

"Let's come to Ellen, please give Miranda her nose back. Travis, if you'd kindly extinguish the flaming Ping-Pong ball, and Butch, I think twenty pencils is really too many for any human nostril. Thank you. Now, as you can see, Jason, Piper, and Leo have returned successfully… more or less. Some of you have heard parts of their story, but I will let them fill you in." Everyone looked at Jason of who told them the story with Piper and Leo filling in details, when Emily had come along in the story that she added in her own details. The story took a few minutes to tell, Jason ended with Hera's visit in the cabin.

"So Hera was here. Talking to you."

"Look, I'm not saying I trust her—"

"That's smart."

"—but she isn't making this up about another group of demigods. That's where I came from." Clarisse had tossed a sausage to Seymor.

"Romans. You expect us to believe there's another camp with demigods, but they follow the Roman forms of the gods. And we've never even heard of them."

"The gods have kept the two groups apart, because every time they see each other, they try to kill each other.

"I can respect that. Still, why haven't we ever run across each other on quests?"

"Oh, yes. You have, many times. It's always a tragedy, and always the gods do their best to wipe clean the memories of those involved. The rivalry goes all the way back to the Trojan War, Clarisse. The Greeks invaded Troy and burned it to the ground. The Trojan hero Aeneas escaped, and eventually made his way to Italy, where he founded the race that would someday become Rome. The Romans grew more and more powerful, worshipping the same gods but under different names, and with slightly different personalities."

"More warlike. More united. More about expansion, conquest, and discipline."

"Yuck." Many of the counselors looked just as uncomfortable as that, Clarisse merely shrugged it off like it wounded all right with her of which wasn't a big surprise to Emily. Annabeth twirled her knife on the table.

"And the Romans hated the Greeks. They took revenge when they conquered the Greek isles, and made them part of the Roman Empire."

"Not exactly hated them. The Romans admired Greek culture, and were a little jealous. In return, the Greeks thought the Romans were barbarians, but they respected their military power. So during Roman times, demigods started to divide—either Greek or Roman."

"And it's been that way ever since. But this is crazy. Chiron, where were the Romans during the Titan War? Didn't they want to help?" Before Chiron could say anything that Emily had spoke.

"They did help, Annabeth. While the Greeks, myself included, were leading the battle in Manhattan that the Romans conquered amount Othrys, the titan's base in California. Because of the two groups not knowing about each other that we said that it just crumbled when we best Kronos."

"Hold on, You mean that Mount Othrys didn't just crumbled when we beat Kronos."

"No, It didn't just fall. We destroyed their palace. I defeated the Titan Krios myself." Annabe's eyes were stormy, her eyes showed to how fast she was thinking.

"The Bay Area. We demigods were always told to stay away from it because Mount Othrys was there. But that wasn't the only reason, was it? The Roman camp—it's got to be somewhere near San Francisco. I bet it was put there to keep watch on the Titans' territory. Where is it?"

"I cannot say. Honestly, even I have never been trusted with that information. My counterpart, Lupa, is not exactly the sharing type. Jason's memory, too, has been burned away."

"The camp's heavily veiled with magic. And heavily guarded. We could search for years and never find it." Jason looked at Emily.

"You know where it is though, ambassador?" When he said that, that Emily slapped him on the back of the head.

"Here it is Ghost girl or Emily, praetor. But yes I know where it is. I have to, you dit." Chiron smiled slightly when Emily said that. "But like Hera said you have to find your own way back." Rachel, the only other one that wasn't nervous besides Emily, spoke up

"But you'll try, won't you? You'll build Leo's boat, the Argo II. And before you make for Greece, you'll sail for the Roman camp. You'll need their help to confront the giants."

"Bad plan, If those Romans see a warship coming, they'll assume we're attacking."

"You're probably right. But we have to try. I was sent here to learn about Camp Half-Blood, to try to convince you the two camps don't have to be enemies. A peace offering."

"Hmm. Because Hera is convinced we need both camps to win the war with the giants. Seven heroes of Olympus—some Greek, some Roman."

"I believe that is what it means, when you brought Jason, that thought crossed my mind." Annabeth looked at Emily.

"Hiw long have you know about the Romans?"

"Sixty seven years. I never said anything because the timing is not right. Besides demigods need to find their fate without looking to the gods for help. Sometimes we have to keep things to protect our families. Even if none of them like doing it." Annabeth looked at with thoughts across her stormy eyes

"I know well enough you well enough to know that you wanted to protect us." Emily nodded than Annabeth looked at Rachel. "Your Great Prophecy—what's the last line?"

"And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

"Gaea has opened the Doors of Death. She's letting out the worst villains of the Underworld to fight us. Medea, Midas—there'll be more, I'm sure. Maybe the line means that the Roman and Greek demigods will unite, and find the doors, and close them."

"Or it could mean they fight each other at the doors of death. It doesn't say we'll cooperate." There was silence that followed that statement.

"I'm going. Jason, when you get this ship built, let me go with you."

"I was hoping you'd offer. You of all people —we'll need you."

"Wait. I mean that's cool with me and all. But why Annabeth of all people?" Emily knew that Jason and Annabeth had figured out the truth of what happened to Percy. That was something Emily knew since she saw Jason coming from the lake.

"Hera said my coming here was an exchange of leaders. A way for the two camps to learn of each other's existence."

"Yeah? So?"

"An exchange goes two ways. When I got here, my memory was wiped. I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. Fortunately, you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know you're not my enemy. The Roman camp—they're not so friendly. You prove your worth quickly, or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble."

"Him? Who are you talking about?"

"My boyfriend, He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood—"

"Exactly. Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is." After a few more hours that the meeting ended and Emily had went back to the avenger tower. Bucky was laying on the bed fast asleep, when Emily had climbed into the bed that he shifted onto his back. Emily had put one arm over his chest and placed her head on his chest before falling asleep listening to Bucky's heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily had got a new uniform the same morning that Steve got his new uniform, actually Emily had got two new ones from her cousin Hephaestus. The two new uniforms were favors from helping bring four of his children to camp during the ten years she had been at camp. The one uniform was a jumpsuit that had the same color design as Steve's but the other one was was Greek armor that had poppy designs all over it. If she was still part of project demigod than she would wear the Greek armor, but since she was part of the howling commandos that she wore the other uniform of which had some celestial bronze mixed in with the fabrics that made Steve's Captain America uniform. The other difference between Emily's and Steve equipment was Emily's sword and her staff that come along with the uniforms she was given. Otherwise that they pretty much the same things. The next month that Emily, Steve and the howling commandos attacked different HYDRA bases that they could find and destroy to slow down HYDRA. When they reached the base in Castle Zemo in Bavaria that Emily got a bad feeling about it, something was going to happen.

During the attack that Emily was separated from the rest of the howling commandos, she ran and fought with plenty of soldiers no more than two at a time if she had to, of which was most of the time. Emily only stopped when two flame throwers blocked her path but cutting off with fire. Than other soldiers had come around and the flames were turned off, Emily looked around at the soldiers. If she had Lauren with her or any of the demigods, she would be able to fight them but by herself was different. Sure she has ten years of spending in the camp training and doing quests as well as the past year in the war. But she knows that she could only defeat of some soldiers by herself, unlike earlier in the attack on the base. She could use her demigod abilities to help but it will take a lot out of her if she did, more so now with having only the poppy around and no other plant around. Before Emily could try to attack or surrender that she was knocked out and fell into blackness.

When Emily woke up that she had found herself in a cell, she still the staff, her uniform and the poppy. As Emily stood up that she nearly fell from being shaky, she managed to use the else to help her stand up. As she managed to stood up properly that the door was open and Steve and Bucky entered the cell. Steve had come over and hugged her as well as Bucky, Bucky helped her out of the cell as she told him of what she could remember of what happen after they were separated to when she woke up in the cell. Both Bucky and Steve were happy that she was not seriously harmed, they to face a robot and save the couple of others that were taken as prisoners by HYDRA for a short amount of time again. They managed to destroyed the sample that Zola had made and took from Steve's blood. During the fighting that Emily used her demigod abilities to help with the fighting. As they made their way out of the base that Emily was close of blacking out, she felt Bucky picking her up bridal style. Emily knew that she was close of blacking out due to the amount of her abilities she been using as well as the fighting she been doing. Just as Bucky picked up Emily that she blacked out completely.

The next few days, Emily spent the days in and out of consciousness, when Emily regained consciousness that she had found herself in the camp infirmary. Not the base infirmary that the howling commandos were at but the infirmary in Camp Halfblood. Emily had sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked around, there were other campers in the infirmary. Emily notice that she wasn't wearing her Lieutenant USA uniform but an orange Camp Halfblood shirt and jeans. Emily tried to stand up a couple of times but she feel back again due to how shaky she was and felt. Emily managed to stand up when Chiron and Lauren entered the infirmary, Lauren walked over to Emily and pushed her back onto the bed as Chiron wheeled himself over to where Emily was at. Lauren handed her some nectar of which she drank some of which tasted like the brownies that she learned to made while she was in camp. When Emily finished drinking the nectar that Chiron had spoke.

"You should be more careful Emily." Emily looked over at Chiron.

"I am careful, I would been better if I hadn't been knocked out during that attack. That didn't help at all. That was the main problem with the last HYDRA base attack." Emily looked around before she went on. "How did I get here, I was in Germany when I lost consciousness again."

"An airplane, I have to say that your mother wasn't happy when she learned of what happen to you. Spring was close of becoming another winter all over, It didn't help that your brother was almost killed during that attack as well."

"Sorry, but hey, if she wanted to talk to us if we had died that she could have ask Persephone." Chiron shook her head when Emily said. "However that is not what I meant, what I meant was how I got into camp? For Bucky was the one carrying me and he couldn't enter camp because he is mortal and he doesn't know where this camp is. Steve could enter but he doesn't know where this camp is since he never been here. The same can been said about the rest of the howling commandos. Did Lauren lead them here?" Lauren and Chiron looked at each other before they looked back at Emily. It was Lauren that spoke up.

"No, I didn't lead them here. Colonel Phillips brought you here as well as Bucky and Steve. He seem to know about this camp for some reason."

"Of which is odd, for I don't remember any demigod by the name of Chester Phillips being here. But there are some demigods that don't spend too much time here that I don't get a chance to get to know very well. He may have been here for a short amount of time before leaving just as soon as he got here." Emily was about ready to ask if Colonel Phillips went by another name when Bucky, Steve and Colonel Phillips entered the infirmary and Emily managed to stand up once more. Colonel Phillips walked up to her and handed Emily her staff of which she took.

"Colonel Phillips, were you at this camp before?" Colonel Phillips looked at Chiron before looking back at Emily.

"I have been here a couple of times but I looked different when I came here and I used a different name when I had come here those couple of times."

"Why didn't you say you were a demigod before?"

"It's a long story and it's a story that I don't like to share." Before Emily or Chiron could question Colonel Phillipd thar Bucky spoke.

"Emily, have you lived here for fourteen years?"

"No, I lived here for ten years."

"I can't began to think of what it must have been like growing up here." Emily looked at Colonel Phillips

"I just want to make sure on this, did you have to give Bucky permission to come in here?"

"Yes, I did that since he carried you in here." Emily nodded when Colonel had said that. After another few minutes that Emily left the infirmary with Bucky, Steve and Colonel Phillips and she showed them around Camp Halfblood. It was nighttime when they finished the tour of the camp. The four of them went to the Camp fire, the four of the sat where the Demeter cabin would be. Lauren was sitting with her half siblings from the Zeus cabin, of which didn't surprise Emily. The Apollo cabin sang some Camp Songs before going to their cabins for the night, Colonel Phillips went to the big house but Emily, Steve and Bucky went into the Demeter cabin. Apparently Steve didn't want to be the only one in there and ask if Bucky could be in the Demeter cabin of which Emily didn't mind. Since Emily was the one that had been there the longest that she was the cabin counselor.

After spending the night at Camp Halfblood that Emily, Lauren, Colonel Phillips, Steve and Bucky went back to New York to go back to the war. When they got back to the base that Emily watched Colonel Phillips to figure out of who his godly parent but it was difficult to figure out who his godly parent was. There no sign of who it could be, he didn't have the looks of a child of Hermes and he didn't have any traits of any of the gods that she could see. But than she went off on a mission, when she got back from the mission and after telling Colonel Phillips about the mission that after everyone left that Emily and Steve were the last ones to leave the room other than Colonel Phillips. Emily and Steve were about ready to leave when Colonel Phillips spoke.

"Emily, wait. I wanted to show something to you and talk to you about something." Steve looked between them and Emily merely nodded and Steve left the room, Emily than looked back at Colonel Phillips.

"What is it?" Colonel Phillips walked over to her as he spoke.

"Look, I figured that you have been trying to figure out of who my godly parent is and everything. Considering that I a long life and I am not sure what could happen to me and if I should die that I wanted someone to know of who I am for reasons I will explain. But first you must swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone of what I am going to tell you."

"I swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone of what you are going to tell me." Thunder could be heard above them.

"Follow me." Emily followed Colonel Phillips over to a wall and he moved a painting to reveal a Delta symbol, the symbol of Daedalus.

"That is the Delta symbol, Daedalus' symbol." Colonel Phillips didn't say anything but pushed the symbol and a door was opened to reveal a passageway. Colonel Phillips entered the passageway and Emily followed him, the door than closed behind them. Emily followed him till they reached a door and Colonel Phillips open the door and they went inside. Once inside that Emily grasp at what she was seeing it was a workshop of an inventor. There was a window and it showed the Garden of the Gods of which Emily found surprising. As she looked around that she saw a hellhound in the workshop of who greeted Colonel Phillips happily. As Emily looked at them that Emily realized something for the first time.

"You are Daedalus?" Colonel Phillips looked back at her.

"I am indeed, Emily."

"How is that you are alive?"

"It is a long story, to point it plainly that Minos is died and wants revenge on what happen. He is a judge of the dead and I won't get a fair judgement because of it. So I have been avoided death."

"Is that wise, Colonel Philips, it doesn't sound like a wise decision that a child of Athena would make."

"Maybe. But I had brought you here because of the fact that if I died than Mrs. O'Leary wouldn't have anyone to look after her. I wanted to make sure she is taken care if I do die. Not only that but I think it is time for her to have another master. So after this war, I want to give her to you so you can look after her. Besides she doesn't like the underworld and I can't stand the thought of sending somewhere of where she doesn't want to be." Emily looked at the hellhound of who bounded over to her and licked her. Emily smiled and patted Mrs. O'Leary.

"I will look after her after this war ends. I will look after her." Colonel Phillips nodded.

"Let's go back to the base." Colonel Phillips went to the door and Emily followed and she spoke.

"Lead on, Labyrinth Prince." Emily heard a snort from Colonel Phillips and Emily smiled when she heard that.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky's pov

When Bucky was saved by Steve and Emily from the one HYDRA base that he didn't expect to see them there. Bucky remembered Emily even after fourteen years, he remembered that they were close when they were younger. He remembered of the hurt he felt when she had left, at that time he had difficult of understanding of why Steve and himself couldn't go with Emily. After she left that felt like he lost a part of himself like he would never be completed ever again. Later he understood of what happen and why he couldn't go with her but he never understood of why he didn't feel completed. Not once Bucky ever forget about her nor did he forget the promise he made to both of them after their father died. That they are friends and that he would be with them to the end, a few times he tried to figure out which family adopted her but failed.

When he was old enough that he started dating girls, but none of the girls seem right for him, but he really didn't care or minded for he didn't have any plans to settle down quite yet. But as luck would have it that Emily found him after fourteen years of not seeing her. Even in the state he was in, when they found him, that he felt completed once more and he was focus enough to be able to notice the differences between of how Emily was to what she has now. Not only that but he had notice the change in Steve as well and Bucky had saw Steve more recently than Emily. Thinking back on that day that he wasn't sure of what made him kiss her that day but she return that kiss though. Since than that things were a bit awkward between himself and Emily, Steve made fun of him a little bit about it when Emily wasn't around. When Emily visited the infirmary to visit him or one of the former prisoners, that he couldn't help but stare at her.

Emily still retain her long straight blond hair as well as light blue eyes and slightly tanned skin that he could remember from their short of amount together. There was differences between how she was to now like he realized when he saw her again. She was taller, slightly taller than Steve had been before the serum but she was slightly shorted than him. He could remember that she seem more fragile back in their childhood but that was no longer the case. In a sense she seem fragile compared to half of the men in the camp, but it was clear she was no push over any more. For she has a slight warrior's build like she had been in training for years, he remembers some of the things she had told him in the base as they leaving but he couldn't remember it all. For he remembers her brining up a camp for demigods and apparently both herself and Steve were one. She was also a little more tanned than what he remembers and that Emily holds herself like a warrior would as oppose to how a soldier would hold themselves. Like he remembers that whenever she walked on the grass or close to any plants, even with shoes on, that the plants become healthier around her.

Emily never told him of who her godly parent was and he assumed that Steve has the same godly parent. After a week that Bucky was able to leave the infirmary and he went to the same bar as the other former prisoners. Bucky wanted to talk to Emily, but he wasn't sure what to say to her or what to do when he was around. That really throws him off, for he was used to being able to talk to women easy, why was it so hard to even think of something to say to Emily. He was in a different area from the other former prisoners as well as Emily and Steve but he was close enough to watch them and listen. The other former prisoners agreed to follow Emily and Steve, while Emily remained at the table that Steve got them more drinks than he walked over to where Bucky was and sat down next to him. As Steve sat down that Bucky noticed some of the former prisoners were dancing with Emily, Bucky was surprised that she knows how to dance.

"You ready to follow Captain America and Lieutenant USA into the jaws of death?"

"Hell, no! The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. And the little girl who refused to leave us behind even if she didn't have a choice in the matter and was forced to leave. I'm following them. But you're keeping the outfit, right?" Bucky wanted to know because it was amusing to see Steve wearing the outfit, however Bucky wasn't sure if a Emily had one like Steve's since it was clear she had been at war while Steve did his traveling show. Steve looked over at the poster that showed him and that it was cancelled.

"You know what? It's kinda grown on me." It was than he heard some whistling and a woman slaked in, she has blue eyes and black hair and she was wearing a red dress. She walked over to Steve and stood in front of him.

"Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." The woman turns her head slightly, he could hear the men that were not dancing with Emily singing as Emily and whoever was dancing with her danced.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty."

"You don't like music?"

"I do, actually. I might, even when this is all over, go dancing." Bucky was looking at the woman but she was looking at Steve of which seem so odd to Bucky. But he spoke none the less.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She was still looking at Steve."

"The right partner." There was a pause before she spoke once more. "Oh-eight-hundred, Captain." The woman turned to leave.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there." Bucky watched as the woman walked away, sure he may not be able to talk to Emily properly but he was able to task to her like he usually could around women. But it was weird that she didn't pay any attention to Bucky during that time, when it was usually Steve and himself that the girls were paying attention to him. Bucky than turned and looked at Steve of who has a smile on his face like he knew what he was thinking and was going to say.

"I'm invisible. I'm...I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream." Steve's smile grow a little more and they both sat down at the bar as Steve spoke.

"Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend." There was a small gleam in Steve's eyes when he said that maybe she got a friend almost like he knew who her best friend was. After they sat down that Steve leaned to him and spoke. "It would be amusing if Emily was here and saw that exchange." Bucky was sure if he had beer in his mouth with the cup in his face that he would have snorted the beer back into the cup when Steve said that. But that was not the case though. After a few hours when the place was almost empty that most of the team Steve and Emily set up left. So that Bucky and Emily were among the few people still left in the bar, even Steve left. Than Bucky spoke.

"Hey, Emily." Emily turned around and looked at him, the awkwardness that seem to been in the air whenever the meet or spoke since he kissed her was still hanging there between the two of them as Bucky looked at her and she looked at him. Emily was the first one to look away, Bucky walked over to her and she didn't say anything as he went closer to her. After a few moments that Bucky stopped walking when he was close enough and spoke. "It's hard to believe that it's you. It has been about fourteen or fifteen years years since I last saw you."

"I know. A lot has changed."

"Yeah." There was a pause and Emily looked up at him, it was so strange that he was uncomfortable around her but comfortable around with other women, he wasn't sure why Emily was so different and made him feel like this. "I never did get that fully story of what happen to you."

"It's long story, Bucky." Bucky bit his bottom lip, the awkwardness was building up between them. Though Bucky knows that he doesn't have to worry about Emily having a crush on Steve unlike with other women that most likely have a crush on Steve now. Bucky thought for a moment before he held out a hand towards Emily, he didn't say anything for he didn't need to say anything for her to understand of what he was asking her. Emily than took his hand and they started to dance, Bucky wasn't sure of how long they were there. It felt like they were there all night, when they stopped that they left together holding hands.

Bucky was glad of the missions that followed when he joined the howling commandos, for it helped him keep his mind of what he was feeling for Emily. It been about a month or spots and they were attacking a castle that was a base for HYDRA. What Bucky and the others didn't expect to happen was Emily being separated from everyone else during that mission. Bucky tried to find her but Bucky was captured along with a couple of other members of the Howling Commandos. Than Steve managed to get him out once more, Bucky and Steve went to save the others, the first one was Emily of who was a bit shaky. So they to help her with walking as well as saving the others as Emily told them of what happened. After managing to do what they needed to do that they left the HYDRA base but it seemed that Emily was close of blacking out. It seemed that hit in the head and using her powers in the weaken state she was in was taking a toll on her. Shortly after Bucky picked Emily up that she blacked out, that just made Bucky worry even more. They went to their base in New York by air plane. When they entered the base and with Emily in his arms that Colonel Phillips walked over and saw Emily in his arms.

"What happen?"

"She was knocked out during the attack on the base and when we found her in a cell that she was shaky and barely woke up. She had used some of her powers but that just made her weaker. We don't know of how to help her."

"I do, come on." They followed Colonel Phillips out of the base before leaving that Colonel Phillips told Howard to tell Agent Huntington, or Lauren, that they were going to Long Island and that she would know what that means. From Howard's expression that he was confused, but Howard wasn't the only one for Bucky and Steve were just as confused. When they left that Colonel Phillips and tossed what looked like a Greek coin into the street and something in Greek from the sounds of it. Bucky looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow when Colonel Phillips did that, Steve looked just as confused as Bucky did. They both knew that Steve was a demigod like Emily for Emily told them, or at least Bucky, after Emily and Steve got the Howling Commandos out of the one HYDRA base, that Steve was claimed by their mother as they went back to the camp in Italy. For Bucky wasn't sure if Steve knew that fact already by that point in time or not that he was a demigod. At least that what Emily told them that green light with the sheave of wheat was claiming, Emily told them that Steve had powers of the plants and that she could tach him if he wish to.

But she told him it would be better to wait till after the war for Steve to learn of how to his powers for she wasn't sure of how much time they for training with his powers. Behind that, Bucky and Steve knew little of the demigod world other than what they saw Emily do with her powers. Bucky saw her do things that Steve couldn't do or at least not yet, since he wasn't using or training those powers of yet. At the moment that Bucky thought that Colonel Phillips was nuts and so did Steve from the look Steve gave Bucky. But than a taxi cab appeared out of no where in front of them and the three of them went inside. Colonel Phillips asked the drivers to take them to camp Halfblood and as fast as they can. The driver stepped on it, it was than that Bucky realized that three women up there and they were arguing about an eyeball. Than one turned around and Bucky also cried out for the woman had no eyeballs, Steve looked like he was creeped out when the one woman turned around. Than Colonel Phillips told them that the women were the Gray Sisters and that this was the Chariot of Damnation.

Bucky wasn't sure if that was suppose to make him feel any better, for it didn't help much. Bucky though he felt worse when a Colonel Phillips said that, though he wasn't sure since he was more worried about Emily this with how he was feeling. The gray sisters were reckless in their driving and they were driving fast, Bucky felt like he was going to throw up. Finally the taxi stopped, they all get out of the taxi cab and they climbed a hill, just before they reached the top of the hill that Colonel Phillips told them to stop and whispered something so soft that Bucky didn't hear it and than they finished their climb. When Bucky reached the top of the hill that he was amazed by the sight of the camp, Bucky remembered Emily bringing up that she lived in a camp for ten years. Honestly he thought of the camp as a summer camp but he didn't expect to see what he was seeing for there was cabins in a u shape, an arena and other things that one expect to see from Ancient Greece. Colonel Phillips went over to the big blue house, Steve and Bucky followed with Emily still in his arms blacked out. As they reached the steps that the door open and a man stepped out from the house.

But it wasn't a man, from the waist up he had a human body but from the waist down that he was a horse. He was wearing an orange shirt with the words Camp Halfblood on the shirt, Bucky raised an eyebrow as he watched the horse man. The horse man looked between the three of them till his eyes landed on Emily of who was in his arms at the moment. It was clear that this horse man knew Emily just from his expression when he saw Emily in his arms. "Come on in." The three of them followed the horse man into the house and he lead them to an infirmary, Bucky laid Emily in one of the empty beds while one of the doctor people attended her. The doctor person started chanting some as Bucky walked back over as the horse man spoke up once more. "I believe I know who you two are." The horse man nodded to Steve and Bucky when he said that. The horse man looked at Steve and spoke. "You are Steve Rogers and you are Bucky Barnes." Bucky was surprised that this horse man knew them when they never meet them before.

"How do you know us?"

"Emily, she spoke of you two often during her time here." Than the horse man turned to Colonel Phillips before he spoke again. "But I don't know you though."

"I don't expect you to recognize me. I am Colonel Chester Phillips."

"You are a demigod."

"Indeed, I have been claimed."

"Who is your godly parent?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's personal and it's a long story and one that I don't share easily even with someone who is as old as the gods. But I swear on the river Styx that I mean no harm when I entered this camp today and that I only had come here because of Emily." Thunder rumbled above them and the horse man merely nodded but than Steve spoke up.

"Sir, what happened to Emily?"

"Before I answered that question, I need to know what happen to get her to where she is now." So Steve told him of what happen from his point of view as well as told him of what Emily told him. When Steve finished that the horse man looked thoughtfully before he had spoke.

"I know that she can use a lot of her powers after ten years of training and practicing. But she knows her limits though. But it seemed that who that robot attack was close of defeat Steve that it that she had to do something and she used her powers. In that weak state that she was in would cause her to black out."

"Will she live?"

"Yes, but she will be out for a few days and she would be drinking Nectar and eating ambrosia for the next few days though. However it would best if you three stay here for the time being. Chester, you and Bucky can stay in the big house. Steve, we out in the Demeter cabin since you and Emily are the only two children of Demeter at camp."

"Can Bucky stay in the Cabin with me?" The horse man looked between Bucky and Steve for a moment.

"I guess for this own trip he can. I will show you which cabin is the Demeter cabin." The horse man lead them to the cabins and lead them to a cabin that was light brown but it had grass growing on top of it, there was tomato vines growing on the walls. Not only that but the porch has wild flowers and roses growing on the porch, the first thought that Bucky though of when he saw this cabin was nature lover and girly. But for some reason it seems to fit Emily perfectly when he saw it, more so when he entered the cabin. It was clear of which bed was Emily's when they entered the cabin, since there was stuff around it and under it as though it hasn't been used in a while. Bucky and Steve claimed a couple of beds before leaving the cabin to look around. They were amazed by what they saw, the odd thing was that most of the campers were in their teens or younger. There was even a five year old in the camp. For the next few days that Steve and Bucky were either in the dining pavilion, the Demeter cabin or the infirmary depending on time of the day was.

During the next few days that Bucky was really worried about Emily, as the days went on that he realize for the first time of what his feelings for Emily really were. Since the last few days gave him time to think about it. It was love, not the sister brother love that they before she was adopted, it was more than just that. That made Bucky squirm when he realized hair feelings but he wasn't sure if Emily felt the same way about him or not. But somehow he felt that was part of the reason of why it had been awkward between them since Emily and Steve freed him and the howling commandos from the HYDRA base. That kiss after that rescue didn't help very much either, with the awkward position they found themselves as the couple of months that followed that event. During the time they were that Lauren entered the camp and remained by Emily's side as well. When Emily woke up that Bucky was glad of it however Bucky, Steve and Colonel Phillips were having lunch when Emily woke up. The next day that Bucky, Steve, Lauren, Emily and Colonel Phillips left the camp to go back to the base. For the next couple weeks Bucky thought of how to tell Emily about his feelings and ask her out but he wasn't sure of how to do that. After a mission that the howling commandos were giving another couple mission of which took about three weeks before they had went back to New York in time for Fourth of July.

Emily's pov

For the next couple months that the howling commandos kept on going to different HYDRA bases and a few times they were joined by project demigod. Emily was glad of that for she didn't need to use her powers as much as she did when it was just the howling commandos. After six months that the howling commandos went to New York for a break from their missions. Project demigod was also on a break so Emily and Lauren went to Camp Halfblood along with the other demigods for the Fourth of July fireworks. Before leaving for Camp Halfblood that she did told Colonel Phillips, or Labyrinth prince as Emily trends to call him, of where she was going. For the morning, Emily was in the arena with Jason, the son of Poseidon that she trend to practice with when it went to sword fighting. By the end of the practice that Emily and Jason were tied with their sword fighting skills and called it quits.

Before leaving the cabin that she put on her orange camp Halfblood shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. The only other thing she would wear around the camp was her Greek armor, but there was not going to much of a need for her Greek armor for that day. Thankfully her armor could turn into a green poppy bracelet so that if she needs it that she would have to think of changing her armor. When she no longer ends she has to do the same thing in order to have it go back to the bracelet form that it was in currently. Emily was always wearing the bracelet no matter where she goes just in case she needed it. After the sword play practice with Jason that Emily left the arena and went over to the strawberry field of which was mostly attended by Dionysus' children and there was three of them. Making a totally of four demigods with the power over plants. After checking the strawberries in the field that Emily went to the kitchen and helped the nymphs with the cooking.

The kitchen was the one place Emily spent the most time in, due to the fact that being a daughter of Demeter she is a natural at cooking. When Emily was claimed by Demeter that the wood nymphs took her in and started teaching Emily of how to use those powers or abilities that she was given at birth. That was one thing she, on purpose, failed to mention to her brother that he would know how to cook without learning from a young age. As Emily helped with the cooking that she heard the campers calling out a greeting to each other. Because Emily was busy with the cooking and talking with the wood nymphs that she hardly noticed the hooves that entered the kitchen. But than a voice had broke Emily off of what she was saying to one nymph about some of the things that were happening in the war.

"Why am I not surprised that you are here." Emily looked up to see Chiron standing there, not only that but Lauren, Steve and Bucky were just stand behind Chiron.

"Because you knew I spend a fair of my time here. Besides the forest, arena or with Lauren"

"That is only because of your ability is being a natural cook."

"Yeah, it also helps if Nymphs teaches you how to cook."

"You can cook?" Emily looked over at Steve when he said that.

"Yes, I can, actually all children of Demeter are natural cooks. I just failed to mention that part when I told you of what children to Demeter can do." Bucky and Lauren were smiling when Steve had looked at her in surprise, Emily merely smiled when she saw that look on his face. While they spoke that one of the campers come in and ask Chiron for help and they left the four of them there in the kitchen.

"So he is the twin brother that you had spoke of than?"

"Yes, he is. But don't bother him about cooking. He already has enough to think and worry about."

"Thanks."

"I know why Lauren is here. But why are you two here?"

"Lauren had told us about the fireworks that the campers do yearly for the Fourth of July and we wanted to see it." Emily nodded, she figured that was the case. For the rest of the day that the four of them spend in the kitchen till after dinner of when they went down to the beach to watch the fireworks. Emily was sitting between Bucky and Steve and Lauren was sitting on the other side of Steve. As they watched the fireworks that she felt Bucky took her hand and Emily smiled when Bucky took her hand. Her hand fitted perfectly into his hands, it was almost like they were made for each other. After the fireworks ended that Emily took Bucky to where Zeus' fist was, they climbed up onto the rock and looked up at the sky. It was Bucky that spoke first.

"You know, Camp Halfbloof is not like any camp that I ever known or heard about."

"It is hard to find another camp like Camp Halfblood."

"So true, I can't begin to think of what it must been like for you to grow up here. There is a lot that you can do here."

"True." Emily and Bucky were still holding hands, Emily didn't let go of his hand for she didn't want to.

"Emily." Emily looked over at Bucky when he said her name. He was looking at her, Bucky leaned forward and kissed her. Emily kissed him back and wrapped her arms his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a couple of minutes that they broke the kiss and Emily put her forehead against Bucky's forehead.

"Exactly what are we?" Bucky bit his lips and than he spoke.

"How about boyfriend and girlfriend?" Emily smiled when Bucky said that.

"I would like that." Bucky smiled when Bucky had said that.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take too long for the howling commandos to figure out that Bucky and Emily were dating. It was hard not to keep secrets from the howling commandos with how well they got to know each other since the escape from the base nine months earlier. It become a common joke about the men Emily dated at base and camp, since the howling commandos thought Steve took her on a date to free them when they rescued the prisoners. The months that followed that the howling commandos did a lot of attacking on HYDRA. That the only part to Emily's life in the war didn't change, project demigod was taking care to the demigod forces and monster forces. But there times when the howling commandos dealt with monsters mainly due to the fact that Emily and Steve were demigods. Thankfully Christmas that year that Emily spent it at camp Halfblood for the howling commandos were taking a break for a few days. Bucky and Steve came with her as well, Lauren would have come but project demigod was fight against enemy demigods.

While they were there, that Emily noticed something, that Bucky seemed nervous about something of which Emily didn't understand of why he was so nervous. Expect for when during the awkward stage, Bucky wasn't as nervous around her as he was now. Emily wanted to ask him what was wrong, but decided against it. When Christmas Eve came around that Emily and Bucky went to their favorite spot to spend their time together, Zeus' fist. That was partly because of the fact that was where Bucky asked her to be his girlfriend six months ago. The stars were just as clear and bright as they were the night that Bucky asked her to be his girlfriend. As they sat there that Emily put her arms around him and Bucky put his arms around her, she placed her her head on his shoulders and watched the stars. After a few minutes of silence that Bucky spoke.

"Emily?"

"Yes."

"What will happen after the war?"

"Hopefully a break and I would be able to live more normally."

"What about us?" Emily lifted her head when Bucky said tha,to she wasn't going to deny the fact that she wanted to stay and live with Bucky for the rest of her life no matter of how short it was.

"I still see us after the war." Bucky kissed her and she kissed him back, Emily hardly noticed that Bucky pulled something out of his pocket as they kissed. It wasn't till Bucky pulled away that Emily noticed the box in his hand and he opened it. Inside was an engagement ring, it has a diamond with two emeralds on either side of the diamond.

"Will you marry me?" Emily kissed Bucky before she answered the question.

"Yes." Bucky smiled and put the ring on her finger. A couple months later, in march, that the wedding was held at Camp Halfblood, it was a simple wedding. With the war and being unsure of what could happen that Emily and Bucky decided to get married sooner rather than later. The howling commandos were there as well as all the demigods from project demigod. When the wedding was over that everyone spend the days celebrating the wedding. That night Bucky and Emily were giving a room at the big house for their wedding night. That day and night was the best day Emily had so far. The next couple of months that Emily and Steve spend looking for the last main Hydra base. But there was only two people that they could get their hands without the worry of taking those pills that the HYDRA soldiers use when they were captured, the red skull or Zola. The chances of capturing the red skull were unlikely, so they were going for Zola instead. So they climbed a mountain and used a line to get to the train, Emily, Bucky and Steve looked at the line that they were traveling soon enough.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Emily was close of laughing when Steve had said that, Emily wasn't there when it happened but she was sure it would be funny watch that.

"This isn't payback, is it?" Emily was dangerously close of laughing when she saw the grin on Steve's face.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Here comes the train and Zola is on it."

"We've only got about a 10 second window. You miss that window and we're all just bugs on a windshield!"

"Mind the Gap!" Steve went first than Bucky, than Emily and lastly Gabe, all four of them managed to land on the train without any difficulties. Steve and Bucky entered the train while Emily and Gabe moved on a head on top of the train. Before Bucky went down to follow Steve that she kissed him before she went down the train with Gabe. When they reached the engine train that they had made a hole and jumped in and pointed their guns at Zola. Zola looked surprised that they managed to get up there, he should have known that they would more than two on the train. They managed to get the train to stop and the dragged Zola out of the engine train and back to where Steve was. Upon reaching Steve that Emily saw Steve was hanging on a handle on the side if the train of where there was this huge hole but Bucky wasn't there and Emily looked around to see where Bucky was. Than Emily looked at Steve and the look on his face told her where Bucky was, Emily felt close to tears but held it in.

Steve's pov

When Steve and Bucky entered the train that they started moving down to the next car, just after Steve entered the one car that the doors closed behind him. He watched as Bucky move to one side as a HYDRA soldier shot at Bucky, than Steve turned as a HYDRA soldier started to attack him. Steve shoot him a couple of times before hiding behind a couple of boxes and he shoot some fire back at him. Steve got up and used the glider and his shield before knocking the soldier down and knocking him out with his shield before he used the gun, the HYDRA soldier has, to blast open the door. Than he went to the other door and went to one side and open it before tossing Bucky a gun. Steve than ran in there and pushed a box at the other soldier than Bucky shot him.

"I had him on the ropes."

"I know." Steve heard a weapon being charged up for the next attack from behind him so he looked back and saw the one soldier standing there at the door. "Get down." Steve pushed Bucky behind him and the charge hit the shield knocking Steve to his feet and lost his grip on his shield dropping it. He could hear the wall being ripped open when he landed on the floor. Steve managed to look up to see Bucky pick up his shield and started shooting at the soldier. Than the soldier charged the weapon again and it hit the shield causing Bucky to drop the shield and than hit the wall that was hanging out from the train. Steve got up and hit the soldier with the shield before taking his helmet off and ran over to where Bucky was. "Bucky!" Steve climbed out to reach him and Bucky reached out to grab hold of his hand but the metal handle that Bucky was holding onto was too weak, the handle broke off and Bucky fell to the ground below. Steve gripped the metal tightly as he watched Bucky fall to his death and he couldn't do anything about it.

Steve heard the footsteps from the door and he looked up to see Gabe and Emily entered the car. Emily looked around the car, Steve knew she was looking for Bucky and when she looked at him that he knew that his look told her enough to know that Bucky fell from the train to his death. Steve could see the tears forming in her eyes, but she was holding back the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes. Steve looked away from Emily for he couldn't bear to look at her due to the feeling of guilt that he was feeling at the moment from not behind being able to help Bucky get to safety. Steve prayed to his uncle that Bucky would make it safely to the underworld and that he would make to the better area of the underworld. A few days later that Steve went to the bar that he had first ask some of the howling commandos to join his unit and he a drink in front of him but he didn't drank any of it. Steve heard someone enter from behind him and out of the corner of his eye that he saw Lauren.

"Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just effect my muscles, it would effect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means, um, I can't get drunk. Did you know that?"

"Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects. You know Bucky died believing in you, his death would have been in vain if you stay depressed about it. With what I heard about him and with how much I know about him that I am sure he would made it to Elysium." After a while of talking that they went back to the has to discuss a plan to attack the last and main base of HYDRA. Steve looked at Emily of who looked somewhat pale and looked like she been cried a lot in the past few days but besides that she looked fine. Emily looked up at Steve, if it was anyone but Steve or Lauren that no one would have known that Emily was hurting in the inside but Steve could tell but otherwise she seem to be determine to stop HYDRA once and for all. He was sure a good part of it was because of what happened to Bucky.

"I have an idea, why don't I go in alone first and than everyone comes in later."

Steve was driving on his motorcycle as he headed to the last HYDRA base, it didn't take long for some HYDRA soldiers to appear and started to follow him. When he entered the base that he started attacking till two of the soldiers had come up and used fire to trap him in. When they shut off the fire that he was surrounded by HYDRA soldiers and than they took him into the main base to where the red skull would be waiting for him. After a few minutes that he was taken to a huge room with a bunch of weapons and other things as well as huge windows. Sure enough the red skull was in there and he had walked over to Steve.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say, you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain, or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

"He told me you were insane."

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine, but he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?"

"Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." The red skull started hitting him and Steve was forced to kneel down from the hits, when he stopped that the red skull spoke once more.

"I am on a time limit." Suddenly the windows started to break open.

"So am I." The red skull managed to get away before they could fight properly and Steve chased after him. He was blocked for a minute with a HYDRA soldier with a flame thrower till Lauren shot him. After talking to Lauren for a minute that he went after the red skull and he was taking off in a plane. Colonel Phillips pulled up in a car and Steve got in, Emily and Lauren were in the back of the car. Just as Steve got ready to go to the hood of the car to jump onto the plane that Lauren spoke.

"Wait!" Steve looked back at Lauren and she took hold of his strips and pulled him forward and kissed him for a moment. "Go get him." Steve was surprised by the kiss that Lauren gave him and looked over at Colonel Phillips.

"I'm not kissing you." He heard Emily snort with laughter but Steve paid no attention as he went on the hood and jumped when he was in position to do so. He climbed into the plane and fought off a couple of HYDRA soldier of where one of the soldiers went into a smaller plane and Steve stopped him and took the plane back to the main plane. When Steve had got out of the smaller plane that he made his way to the main area of the plane. When he reached the main area that he went to the pilot to turn the chair around but there was no one there. There was a blast from behind him and he moved out of the way and went onto the catwalk.

"You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!"

"Not my future!" As Steve said that he was thinking that he already the power of the gods but the red skull didn't know that he was a demigod, half mortal and half god. As they started to fight with fist that Steve had managed to knock him back and the source of the plane's power was knocked out of the container it was in and the red skull had picked up. As the red skull spoke that a light started to appear around the red skull and Steve looked away. When the light faded that he looked back to see that the red skull was gone and the power source had fell though the floor and into the ocean below. Steve went to the pilot seat and did his best to take control of the ship, but it was difficult. But he manage to get though the communication, Jim answered but than he heard Lauren almost at once.

"Steve are you all right?"

"Lauren! Schmidt's dead."

"Is that an airplane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain." Steve kept trying to stop the plane but it was difficult he managed to figure out some of the controls but than the thought of forcing the plane down entered his mind.

"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Steve knew that what he had to do in order to make sure that the world was safe from being killed off by this plane. He knew that Emily and Lauren wouldn't like it, not only that but Emily will have a bigger wound than the one she has already when Bucky fell. He didn't want to to hurt Emily more than she was already, but it was either safe millions of lives and cause her even more harm in spirit or manage to turn it around or jump out and let millions die. Besides he knows that Emily would prefer him to do what was right instead of what she needed or wanted.

"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."

"Steve, there has to be another way to stop the plane besides the one you are suggesting."

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Lauren, Emily, this is my choice." Steve started to force the plane down. "Emily..."

"I am here."

"I am sorry for what I am going to do. I am sorry that I won't been there. Please do me a favor."

"What?"

"Protect the demigods, do what you can to help them."

"I promise to do my best." Steve was holding back tears as he heard Emily promise. He could hear her choking, he felt bad for doing this, but he couldn't let the millions of people die. He wanted to be there for her more so after the death of Bucky as well as being separated from each other for fourteen years. But he couldn't been there for her, not with millions of lives at stake. "Lauren..."

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."

"You've got it."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..." Steve was unable to finish for that was when he hit the ice and water. The last thought that entered his mind before he fell to the floor and blacking out was that he was sorry for not being there for Emily and not being able to have a life and future with Lauren.

Bucky's pov

When he hit the ground that he blacked out and he thought he was going to go into the underworld but what surprised him that he managed to open his eyes as Soviet patrols found him and dragged him away from the sight. For the next few days, it might have been longer for all he knows, that he went in and out of consciousness, he wasn't sure what was going on. But he spent some time at the KGB before he found himself at what looked like an old HYDRA base and Zola was nearby speaking but Bucky didn't get or understand the words that Zola was saying. The only thing he was thinking that they must have failed the mission if he was captured by Zola and the red skull. He felt something being attached to his arm and he looked to see that they were putting a cybernetic arm on him. He barely managed to remember his one arm being cut up as he fell, he was glad it wasn't the arm that has his wedding ring on it.

Than he was placed on some sort of table There was this round things that were around his head and they light up and started to rotate. Bucky felt agony spread thought his body, he struggled against it as he struggled that he felt his memory was going away. As he struggled one last time that his last thought was that he failed in the mission and he risked in this life. Not only that but he put Steve and more importantly Emily at risk of being captured or dead, Bucky looked up at the sky hoping that he would see Emily again. Bucky hoped that Emily would forgive him for he knows that HYDRA would be using him to do their work from that point. The very last thing that he saw before his memory was gone was the face of Emily staring doing at him with a small smile telling him that he will be all right and they will be together one day. He could hear her promise that she made when she was six and he was eight. 'I am with you till the end.' Than Bucky fell into unconsciousness and memory loss.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's pov

Emily didn't like the plan since there was a chance that Steve could be killed before they could put the plan into motion. Emily lost Bucky already, the last thing she wanted or needed was for Steve to be killed in this attack. But she knows she would have a hard time changing his mind when his mind was set on something. Emily wanted to go with Steve into the base at the same time but he told her no, for it was his fate to do it alone since it was his fight with the red skull not hers. Emily remain standing by Lauren and Colonel Phillips waiting for the signal to start the attack. Emily looked over at Colonel Phillips and he merely nodded to remind her that after this war ends that she has a promise to keep to him about Mrs. O'Leary. When the signal was given that they went inside, once inside that one of the HYDRA soldiers shouted when he saw them them.

"Cut off one head, two more shall..." The soldier didn't even finished before he was blown away by the gun that Colonel Phillips used.

"Let's go find two more!"

Emily smiled when Colonel Phillips said that, even though she knows his secret that it was hard to think of him as Daedalus. He seriously could be the son of the god or goddess of theater, whichever god or goddess that was, from he acted at times or even a son of Ares. After learning who he was that Emily could see the clear signs that he was a son of Athena with how he planned some of the battles, attacks and a few other things. Emily was rather glad that Colonel Phillips was Daedalus, even though he did some stupid things during the war. But no one was perfect even a god wasn't perfect, if gods were than Zeus wouldn't be so arrogant.

"Come on, Labyrinth Prince." Emily and Colonel Phillips stay together during the attack and managed to find Lauren when they reached the hanger. The three of them hopped into a car, Colonel Phillips drove to where Steve was, so Steve got in. As they got nearer to the plane that Steve started to get out out of the car to get to the hood, Emily wanted to join him but she remembered what Steve said earlier and she knew that Steve had to do this alone without her. Of which scared and worried her, partly because of the fear that the red skull may learn that Steve was a demigod. She was worried when they that sample of his blood that they may have figured out he was a demigod or some thing was off about his blood besides the serum. Thankfully the sample was destroyed so that fear disappeared at that point or it weakened her fear at least. But Lauren stopped Steve though.

"Wait!" Steve looked back at Lauren and she took hold of his strips and pulled him forward and kissed him for a moment before she pulled away. "Go get him." Steve was surprised by the kiss that Lauren gave him and looked over at Colonel Phillips.

"I'm not kissing you." Emily snorted with laughter, Steve managed to get on the plane and Colonel Phillips to turn sharply before the car stopped and it was close of falling off the edge. Emily, Lauren and Colonel Phillips got out if the car and went to the communication room. What seem like hours, of which might been more like ten minutes that Steve come on the air. Lauren manage to get over there before Jim could say much more to Steve, Emily quickly went over there and stood behind Lauren as she spoke.

"Steve are you all right?"

"Lauren! Schmidt's dead."

"Is that an airplane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain."

"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Emily didn't like that at all, she wasn't sure what she could do, if they were children of Hephaestus than Steve could managed to rewire the plane so that he could land it safely somewhere but they were not children of Hephaestus. Besides she already lost Bucky and become a window in less than a year, she didn't want to lose a brother in week of losing a husband.

"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."

"Steve, there has to be another way to stop the plane besides the one you are suggesting."

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Lauren, Emily, this is my choice." Judging from the sounds that were coming though that it sounded like Steve was starting to force it down. "Emily..."

"I am here." Emily was close to tears, she was holding the tears back like Lauren was. She knew what was coming and she knew that it would do no good to stop him from doing it. She didn't want him to die, she lost much when she lost Bucky not too long ago, it felt like another part of her life was being torn away from her once more. Just like when she was close to seven and she was taken away from Bucky and Steve. Only to be reunited with them only for Bucky to fall to his death and Steve crushing to his death.

"I am sorry for what I am going to do. I am sorry that I won't been there. Please do me a favor."

"What?"

"Protect the demigods, do what you can."

"I promise to do my best." Emily was close of choking as she made that promise to Steve, she didn't want Steve to do this but she couldn't think of what else to do than to let him do what he was doing.

"Lauren..."

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."

"You've got it."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..." Steve was than cut off, Emily lowered her head knowing that Steve was gone just like Bucky.

"Steve?" Emily had managed to get over to a chair and tears started rolling down her cheeks as Lauren spoke. As Lauren spoke that it was clear she was close to tears as well as. "Steve? Steve?" When Lauren said Steve that third time that she started crying, Emily covered her face with her hands wondering if it was possible that demigod could have a normal life without the worry of war, battle and monsters for a change. But that was unlikely.

A few days later the war in Europe ended, Emily and the howling commandos went to the bar of where they first formed the howling commandos and raised their glasses and said to Captain America. After that, that Emily left the bar and walked down to Central Park, when she reached the river that Emily looked down at the river in front of her and spoke softly to herself.

"I wish that I was there with you, Steve. I know that we were separated for fourteen years. But in the last couple of years that it seemed like that never happened." Emily knelt down in from of the river, Emily put her hands over her face to stop herself from crying and went on. "What am I suppose to do now, the war is almost over, I know that much. I have no other siblings and I am old enough to be out on my own and try to fit in the mortal world. But I have no idea what I am suppose to do now, I don't think I would be able to remain Lieutenant USA nor be able to remain in the mortal world without people not knowing who I am. What am I suppose to do now? I have no purpose any more, I am lost without any reason to live no more."

"Well, there are a couple of things that you can do." Emily got up quickly and turned around, she saw that Hades was standing there just behind her.

"Why are you here?" Hades stepped forward towards before he spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things." Hades held his hand out towards her, Emily just looked at it before looking back at Hades. "I am not going to kidnap you. That I promise." Emily knew Hades well enough to know that he was the one that would keep his word for the most part when it comes to pretty much everything expect for maybe a couple of exceptions. So Emily took his hand and they were engulf with shadows before reappearing in Hades' palace or she assumed it was since it was clear that this was not Mount Olympus for Mount Olympus was not colored black and silver. Besides if it was Mount Olympus that there would be more thrones than two thrones. Hades had walked up to one of the thrones and sat down on it before Emily spoke.

"Why bring me here? Does my mother know that you brought me here?"

"She is aware of this. Your mother was upset of what happened to your brother as well as what happened to Bucky." Emily lowered her head, she knew that they were somewhere down here. "But there is something I want to offer you."

Lauren's pov

Lauren wasn't sure of what to do now not did the howling commandos, it has been a month since Steve crashed and died. Not only that but no one seen Emily for about three weeks, Lauren was getting worried of what may have happen to her. As she flipped though the newspaper that she saw an article of it claimed that Emily died on a mission, as she read it that it said that she went overseas to Japan due to a secret assignment that was not recorded and died during the mission. Lauren lowered the newspaper and went to tell the howling commandos, when she told them of the news that they were not thrilled and made their bad mood worse. They left the bar together and stood in front of the bar as they stood there that a voice and spoke from behind them.

"Why am I not surprise to see you here?" They all turn around and Lauren smiled slightly when she saw Apollo standing there, he looked at them before he went on. "What if I tell you that you can still help in this world to protect the innocent lives of both mortal and demigods."


	11. Chapter 11

Emily's pov

Emily pushed the last of her trunk under her bed, she asked Chiron to leave her things in the cabin since it seems unlikely she will have any siblings in the near future. However Steve's and Bucky's things were taken to Chiron's room though there wasn't very much of their things to begin with. Emily put some of her things into the bag she has with her, she stopped when she picked up a picture in a frame, it was one of many pictures that was taken in the war. It was one with Emily, Steve and Bucky and it was a picture taken by one of the howling commandos. Emily was standing between Bucky and Steve, Steve pushed back some of her hair behind her while Emily was looking at Bucky and one of her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck and Bucky's arms wrapped her waist. She remembered this picture it was taken a week before Bucky's fell, Emily believed him to be dead till yesterday.

Yesterday, after she left the bar that Hades gave her an offer, when he made the offer that she accepted mostly because she wanted to talk to Bucky and Steve to have some closure. Not only that but helping Hades with the underworld during the spring and fall than going above to help the demigods was something she promised to Steve and it was something she intends to do. Even if Emily hadn't accepted the offer that Hades gave her that she would intended to find some closure. After Emily accepted Hades' offer that Hestia made her an offer to become her champion and help the demigods during the fall and the winter. Emily touched Bucky's face, knowing he was somewhere out here alive no less, as well as Steve. She made a promise to herself that she would learn of what happen to them and she hoped by doing so that it would give her closure and help heal the wounds from losing both Bucky and Steve. Just than Emily heard the door open so she turned to look at the door, Chiron managed to enter the cabin of which is hard for Chiron to do. Chiron saw the picture in her hands,

"Emily, you know you can stay here and be a counselor." Emily put the picture in her bag before putting the bag over her shoulder and stood up. She knows Chiron was trying to help her get through this, but there was no need since she knew what she has to do to get through this. For the most part at least, there was a chance that something could happen that she didn't see coming.

"Thank you, Chiron for your offer, but I know what I must do now." Chiron lowered his head, Emily walked over to him and hugged him. Emily figures in time she would see Hades as a father figure, even though she already had two, one being her own father though she can hardly remember her birth father. But she remembers that he was everything a father should be kind caring, loving, brave and honest, just like a mother would be like as well. Emily knows her mother cares about her and she was kind and looked out for Emily and Steve. Even though she trends to be bossy and likes cereal, however during her the years at Camp and the couple years, almost three years, after she left he camp to join the war that Chiron became another father to her. She knows she would miss his words and wisdom that she got use to hearing, after a minute she let go and looked at Chiron. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear before he spoke.

"I want you to look out for yourself, other demigods and your family if you have one." Chiron smiled sadly. "I am going to miss you Emily. Make sure you come back to visit."

"I will try to come back. I will miss you too." Emily paused before she spoke once more. "Father." Emily walked out of the chain trying not to cry, she knew that as so as she left camp and went to into the forest to use the shadows to go to the underworld that her fake death will happen. She knows Lauren was still alive and well, but she also know that Lauren was hurting because of Steve and his was the last thing she wanted to do. But with helping the demigods to make it to camp that she needed to make sure that no one realize it was her helping them. Not only that but she needed her wounds to heal and to do that, she need time alone and away. To do that she needed to be in the underworld or in a forest as well as making sure no one knows who she was. Thankfully the adoption gave her a second appearance of which she would use from the fake death till Steve was found. For all she knows that Steve may never been found or it may take thousand of years to find him.

Steve's pov, sixty six years later, 2012

Steve was slowly waking up, somehow he was alive. He wasn't sure how but he was alive, that meant he could see Lauren and Emily again but he was sure that they would have been hurt by his apparent death. As he woke up that he could hear a baseball game being played over the radio but there was something off about it, it wasn't sure of what was off about it at first. Slowly Steve open his eyes, he was in some sort of recovery room, most of the room was white but there was some green and a brown radio. Slowly Steve sat up in the bed that he was laying in, and he moved his legs to the side. He heard honking and cars and he looked to the window of which had light coming in. Than he looked at the radio, as he looked at the radio that he knows that game for he been at that game with Bucky. Than the door open and a woman entered the room.

"Good morning." She closed the door and looked at her watch as she reached the edge of the bed. "Or should I say afternoon." She than put her arms in front of her, Steve looked at her, it was clear that she wasn't Lauren or Emily.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a recovery room in New York City." Steve looked out of the window before looking back at the woman.

"Where am I really?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The game, it was from may 1941. I know because I was there." From the look on the woman that it was clear that she knew what he was talking about and she seem to be worried. But he has no idea of where he was or where Emily and Lauren were and he wanted to make sure that they were all right. But he had a feeling that he might been on an enemy base of some kind, it was most likely a HYDRA base. Steve stood up from the bed he was on and walked over to her, as he walked over to her that he spoke. "Now I am going to ask again. Where am I?"

"Captain Rogers."

"Who are you?" He was about ready to ask about Lauren and Emily when the door opened and two men entered. Steve threw them against the wall before climbing though the hole in the wall looking around the room was made of some kind of metal. He ran towards the door as the woman spoke.

"Captain Rogers, wait." He ran into the hallway as the woman spoke though the speakers. "All agents, code 13. I repeat, all agents, code 13." The agents started toward him and he knocked some of them on his way out of the building, he ran into the streets and was almost ran over by an odd looking car. The car honked at him and Steve ran down the road till he reached what looked like time square, but it looked more advance than he remembered seeing it. He looked around and black cars surrounded him, than a voice behind him spoke making Steve turn around.

"At ease, soldier!" There stood a black man in black leather clothing. The man walked over to him as he spoke. "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?"

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost 70 years." Steve was silent and shocked. He looked behind him feeling down realizing that he missed his date with Lauren and that everyone he knew were most likely dead. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I just... I had a date." Steve paused before looking back at the man in front of him. "What happen to my twin sister and Lauren Huntington?"

"As far as we know Lauren disappeared, we believe she is still alive somewhere. Of where she is at is the main problem for us. Just like where you were was a main problem for us. As for your twin sister." The man paused before he went on. "From we could gather that she is dead." Steve wanted to cry out, yell and scream, there was a hope that Lauren was alive but the one he wanted and needed to talk to the most was dead and there was no way to talk to her. The black man lead him back to the building he left only a few minutes ago thinking it was an enemy base.

Unseen to all was a woman that was no more than twenty two years old was in the shadows of a building. She was wearing a black shirt a brown leather jacket, black jeans and black boots, her hair was long, wavy and black. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dark, there was a hint of genius or madness in the dark eyes of hers. Around her neck was a necklace and on the necklace was a skull, on one wrist was a green bracelet with two flowers on it. There was also a blue bracelet on the same wrist and on her other waist was a red poppy with the stem wrapped around her wrist. On the ring finger of the hand with the poppy was two rings, one was an engagement ring and the other was a wedding band. She was looking at Steve as he was lead back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, when he entered the building that the woman was engulf in shadows.


End file.
